Love Me Dead
by StealYourPain
Summary: Sara Danvers didn't want to have any roots laid down in Forks. But when her mother makes her go to the local high school will things change? Or will she want to leave Forks more then ever.Jasper/OC. I love Alice and Jasper as a pairing too. Something new.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with the Twilight series. That is all Stephanie Meyers work of brilliance. I would also like to say this is my first fan fiction. I'm sorry if it's not as great as others work. I would love to hear what you have to say though, so please review. I love constructive criticism so if you have any please share. Anyway on with the story!

Moving to Forks wasn't the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Being forced to go to the local high school blew that out of the water. I had moved here with my mother and older brother Chase a year ago. For that whole year I had been successful at convincing my mom that going to regular school would just force me back into my old habits. That seemed to be working since one of the reasons we moved here was because of me. See, back in Baltimore there were so many drugs floating around that I couldn't help but try some myself.

"Are you ready yet?" I heard Chase call from the bottom of the steps.

I rolled my eyes "One more minute."

"Hurry up will you!" I could hear the annoyance coming from his voice.

This past year I have been homeschooled, which I was perfectly fine with. It wasn't that I was scared to go to a regular school. I actually wouldn't mind meeting new people. I've kept to myself since we moved here and I was beginning to get lonely. That is what I was worried about the most. If I started at this school and began to make friends, I would actually have some roots in this town. I'm way too stubborn to want to call this place home.

"If you are not down here in thirty seconds I'm leaving without you." Chase yelled again.

"You'd be doing me a favor Chase!" I laughed to myself as I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I hated keeping my hair down, it was too long and way too curly. I threw on my black and white converses and glanced in the mirror. I decided the plain grey button up and dark jeans were good enough. I grabbed my school books and headed down the stairs. Chase was already waiting in the car when I went for the door.

"Don't forget your jacket, its raining." My mother said from the kitchen.

"Shit." I said turning around and backtracking half way crossed the room to grab it.

"I heard that young lady." My mother scolded.

"Sorry mom." I said before heading outside.

I jumped into my brothers old dark green Jeep Cherokee. I was glad I was riding with him for my first day. He had been going to Forks high school since we moved here. He didn't seem to have trouble finding friend either, he tended to go out a lot with them. Today I'm planning on using him as a crutch to help me threw the day. Even though Chase is a senior and most likely doesn't have any classes with me, I'm only a junior.

"I hate waiting for people. So after today you take your own car okay?" Chase said with a frown. He really was a very impatient person, I'm no better.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to look a complete mess." I replied with a smile.

He turned up the radio. "Thought you said you didn't care what anyone here thought of you. That you didn't want to make friends."

I rolled my eyes "Look just because I don't want to put roots down in Forks doesn't mean I want to scare them away. If I did I would just act like I had anger issues."

"Or just go to school after just waking up. Man in the morning you look like the walking dead, I'd run from you." He laughed playfully punching my shoulder.

"Ha ha very funny Chase!" I said sarcastically.

"Indeed it is Sara, stop fighting the fact I'm a born comedian." He replied.

"A born idiot is more like it" I grinned.

I watched him act like the words I said hurt him as we drove into the school parking lot. He pulled into a spot next to a shiny Volvo. Which was the nicest car I've seen since I've been in Forks, yet I don't get out much either. I watched Chase hop out of the car and shut the door. It took me a few minutes to get up the courage to do the same. Once I did we headed up the walk to the office where I got my schedule. Chase walked me to my first class which was biology. I finally walked in my classroom after Chase reassured me that he would see me at lunch. I walked to the front of the room and handed the teacher a slip which he signed. He then pointed me to a seat in the back next to some boy. I slowly walked to the table and sat down.

"I'm Tyler, your new here huh?" The boy next to me introduced himself before I could even get settled.

"I'm Sara Danvers, and yes I'm new here." I replied.

"Oh! Chase Danvers?" He asked.

"He is my brother." I answered.

"How come he came here a year before you did?" His curiosity was getting on my nerves.

"I don't know I was homeschooled, my mother is making me come here now." I answered with a slight roll of my eyes.

Tyler's face was shocked then a grin crept up "That must have been fun."

"Sort of I guess."

The remainder of the class period was spent with Tyler rambling on about nothing, and me trying to tune him out. Once the bell rung I had jumped out of my seat and made a bee line for the door. Tyler soon enough caught up to me with a smile playing on his lips.

"What do you have next?" He asked.

"Spanish room 213." I said looking at my schedule.

"Cool! I have Spanish too, but in room 216." He stated. "I can still walk you though."

He scared me for a second before he announced the room number. I pulled my hood up to shield my hair from the rain that was a level above a drizzle. Tyler again went on and on about nothing. I tuned him out once again and looked at the people passing by. They all seemed to be looking at me strangely, like I was an alien or something.

"Why are they all staring?" I asked Tyler.

"Oh don't be bothered by that, everyone is going to for a while. See all these kids grew up in this town. Including myself, and we tend to know everything about each other. Our families have been friends since our parents were kids and all that nonsense. Not everyone is used to new comers." He answered trying to keep his walking pace with mine.

"Oh. I would hate for a whole town to know everything about me." I said as we came upon the Spanish classrooms.

"I'll see you at lunch." Tyler yelled before heading into his class.

I turned and took a deep breath before heading into mine. I walked up to my teacher as I did in my last class and handed him the slip. He signed it and pointed me to a seat in the far corner.

On the way to my desk I dropped my book and almost tripped over it. "Shit" I mumbled out of habit.

"Language Miss. Danvers." The teacher said in a stern voice.

I gave him an apologizing look and hurried to my seat. I heard a few of the students giggling; I tried hard to ignore them. I had never taken Spanish before I preferred French but they didn't offer it here. I sat and stared blankly to the front of the room where they teacher was giving orders in Spanish. I leaned over to the person next to me. "What did he say?"

The guy chuckled and shook his head. "He said turn to page 134 and do the exercises. Nothing important." He answered.

"That seems important to me." I stated.

This guy looked a bit old for high school. Maybe it was all the muscles that made him appear that way. "I'm Sara by the way."

"Emmett." He replied with a smile.

For the rest of the class I worked on the impossible exercises on page 134. I understood the easier things but the rest were hard. The bell rang which made me jump a bit. The teacher said something else in Spanish and I looked at him in disbelief.

"He said leave your class work on the desk." Emmett said before I could even ask before quickly moving out of the room.

I went threw my next class in a complete daze, when the bell rang I could hardly even remember what class I was in. Once I glanced at my surroundings I came to the conclusion that I was in a math class. I had lunch next and I had no clue where the cafeteria was. So I decided to follow a crowd of people hoping it would get me to where I needed to go. Soon enough we came upon tile flooring and a large area with round tables scattered around. I let out a sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

I headed into the cafeteria scanning the area for Chase. For such a small populated school it looked like there were many different groups of people. I noticed the guy from my Spanish class sitting at a corner table. The people sitting at the table amazed me. They weren't engaging in much conversation and all looked extremely bored. Not to mention their skin seemed awfully pale, even for a town like Forks.

"I've been looking for you punk!" I heard someone say as I was lifted off the ground and spun around.

"Chase put my down this instant." I said loudly as my books went crashing to the ground.

Once my feet were planted back on the ground I gathered my books, ignoring the laughter booming out of Chase. I turned around and looked at him trying to put on my angry face.

"Aw, why so mad sis? C'mon lets get something to eat." He said leading me over to the lunch line.

I followed him but kept glancing over to the table in the corner. I noticed a boy with blonde hair looking my way. I quickly looked away and kept following Chase around.

"Your sitting with me right?" Chase asked after we got out food.

"Who else am I going to sit with idiot?" I answered rolling my eyes.

"You know I think you should cool it with this idiot stuff, or I'll make you sit alone." Chase threatened, but still kept a smile on his face.

We walked over to a table near the center of the cafeteria and I sat down next to my brother. He introduced me to his friends; the only one I recognized was Tyler from biology. During lunch my brother tried to include me in some of the conversations going on. He gave up when he noticed I wasn't interested in what they were talking about. I glanced over at the corner table once again and the blonde was still staring hard at me. I met his glaze for a few moments before feeling a jolt of emotions run threw me. I couldn't tell what any of them were because it happened so fast. I turned away and noticed Chase looking down at me.

"What are you looking at?" He asked before turning around trying to see what I had been intrigued by. "That's the Cullen's table, they don't like anyone here. Well except for that one girl Bella I guess. She was new here a few weeks ago but now you're the fresh meat." He joked.

"Why don't they like anyone?" I asked.

"They are different I guess, only socialize with each other. I don't think they like Forks that much." He answered.

The rest of the lunch period I tried hard not to look over my shoulder. The rest of the day went by slowly. I couldn't wait till it was over, I wanted to go home and get out of here. The stares I got from the other students were getting harder to ignore and I was feeling extremely irritable. Once the last bell rung I headed out of the gym and to the parking lot. I walked over to where the Jeep was parked and noticed a few people standing by the Volvo. After I got closer I realized it was the group from the corner table in the lunch room. I took a deep breath and walked over to Chase's vehicle. I tried to open the doors but they were locked.

"_Where is my brother!" _I screamed as loud as I could in my head. I really wanted to go home.

At that very second one of the guys by the Volvo gave me a shocking look. I looked back not knowing what was going on. I saw the blonde from the lunch table strolling up to the car as well, my eyes averted to him.

"_That's the guy from lunch that was looking at me. I wonder what his name is."_

Again the dark haired boy that had his arm draped around a girl looked at me. He smiled and let out a small chuckle. I was getting sick of all these kids laughing at me. The blonde noticed me, and we locked eyes again. Then he quickly got into the car and shut the door. The boy with the dark hair then looked between the backseat window and me before getting in himself.

"Ready?" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around and saw Chase heading for the drivers seat.

"What took you so long!" I said once I got into the car.

"Don't have a heart attack there Sara, I was talking to this girl I'm planning on asking to the dance." He said with a grin as we peeled out of the parking space.

On our way out I noticed the guy from Spanish and the blonde girl giving me a weird look. I don't understand the people at this school, and I'd rather not go back.

When we got home I went straight up to my room with out stopping to talk to my mom. I plopped down on my bed putting on my head phones. Today hadn't gone quite as bad as I planned, but it didn't go great either. I had made no progress in the friends department. I also didn't understand one thing my Spanish teacher instructed me to do. I looked around my room at the plain white walls. The room sure was boring compared to my room at my old house. I loved decorating, but I hadn't been in the mood to do it. Chase had already painted and plastered posters all over his walls. I decided it was time to do some decorating. I threw my headphones aside and headed down the stairs.

"Mom?"

"I'm here." She answered from the kitchen.

I headed to the sofa and sat down. "I think I want to paint my bedroom walls."

She turned to me with wide eyes. "Really? This is great we can go shopping!"

"_Mom only paint._" I said in a warning tone.

She gave me a small smile. "Of course dear, only paint. Did you want to go today or do you have school work?" She asked.

"Today's fine with me. I'll go get my jacket."

"I'll be in the car." She said before I headed back upstairs.

This would be the first time since we moved here that I had actually been shopping. I was actually a bit nervous about my mother going with me. She may take this as an opportunity to clothes, shoe, and make-up shop.


	3. Chapter 3

"All I wanted was to get paint for the walls. I come home with five full bags of shit I told her I didn't want." I put the bags to the side of my room. I sat down on my computer chair since Chase was occupying my bed. "Where am I ever going to wear these dresses?"

"That's what you get for going shopping with mom." Chase said starting in on me.

Chase stood up to take a look at the dresses hanging from my closet door. "To school dances I guess." He began to head out into the hall way. "Oh yea, no one in their right mind would want to ask you."

"Why don't you shut up before I have to hurt you!" I said throwing an old book his way.

I heard him proceed down the hall and I went to shut my door. This weekend I was planning on working on my room. For now I figured I would get some of my school work done before I fell behind. That was all I needed to do, add more stress.

That night I found myself lying in bed thinking about the blonde guy from school. The way he stared and then darted into the car like I was some kind of plaque. It intrigued me though; I wanted to know more about him. I dozed off to sleep soon enough, all the thinking was making me tired.

After showering I threw my hair into a ponytail and picked out an outfit. I decided on black jeans, a red blazer, and my converse. I threw on some make-up and headed downstairs. I sat down at the kitchen table where Chase was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Where's Mom?" I asked as I poured a bowl for myself.

"She went to work already, they called her in." He answered. "You can ride with me today if you want, I don't care."

My mother worked at the local beauty salon. There was only one in Forks and she was a big hit with all the women of this town. "Okay thanks. I don't feel like driving anyway."

We drove around the parking lot looking for a space. Once we found one I walked with my brother toward the Biology building. I noticed the Volvo as I walked by, everyone was there. Some were glaring at me and others were in conversations. I did notice that the blonde wasn't present today and I faintly wondered why.

"See you at lunch? I'm going to go talk to someone." Chase said before heading off to some red head leaning against the brick wall.

She was all smiles when she noticed him walking toward her. I rolled my eyes in their general direction and made my way to class.

"Hey Sara. Did you do your homework?" Tyler asked as I sat down.

"Yea I did, it was easy." I answered with a smile.

"I agree…So there is this dance coming up. I need to figure out who I'm going to ask." He said looking around the room.

"How about that girl." I said pointing to a pixie of a girl with short black hair that sat in the front of the class.

"I don't know, she's a Cullen and I don't think I would be any interest to her." Tyler answered with a sigh.

"Okay then how about her." I said pointing to a blonde haired girl to the right.

"She would love for me to ask her but she is a bitter toward me now." He said looked down at the desk.

"How come?" I asked.

He stalled a few moments by shuffling threw his binder looking for his homework. "Well she really likes me. I like her too but I like someone else a lot more. Her name is Bella she goes out with Edward now. "

"Oh, one of the Cullen's right?"

"Yea."

That ended our conversation for the remainder of the class period. I listened to the boring lecture about stem cells or something of that sense while waiting for the bell to ring. Once Biology was over I walked sluggishly to my Spanish class. I hated this class the most, I wished they offered French. I headed to my seat and got settled. I pulled out a piece of paper and copied down what was on the overhead. The teacher started talking and of course it was in Spanish. I decided to tune him out and tried to do the exercises I had been copying down.

"Hey." I heard someone whisper from the desk next to me.

I turned my head slightly, it was Emmett. "Yea?"

"I just wanted to let you know not to be freaked out by my brother. You know the blonde that was staring at you. He didn't mean anything by it, sometimes he has an eye problem." Emmett explained.

This was random. "What is his name by the way?"

"Jasper." He answered with a smile before settling back into his seat.

"What a unique name." I mumbled to myself finding it hard to concentrate on my school work now.

I stood by the lunchroom doors leaning against the frame. I looked over to where my brother was sitting. The table was packed and I didn't want to have to squeeze in and make everyone uncomfortable. Not to mention the red head was sitting very close to him already. I chuckled to myself before walking away. I didn't feel like eating anything today, fresh air sounded pretty good too. I walked toward the doors that lead out to the right side of the building. Once I was threw them I started walking toward the front, pulling my hood up to protect my face from the drizzle. I was looking down when I bumped into something extremely hard. I kept my head down dreading the fact that I had actually just ran into a wall. I slowly looked up to see Emmett's brother Jasper staring down at me.

"Oh thank god." I said in relief.

He looked at me strangely not saying anything.

"Sorry, I thought I had run into a wall. It would have looked absolutely ridiculous if I did. So I'm glad I actually ran into a person." I said nervously while he glared at me.

For the next few moments he was just looking at me. I was frozen with emotions as I looked back up at him. It seemed like eternity went by before one of us spoke.

"It's okay." He said in a smooth voice. It sounded as if he was trying to contain something, clenching his jaw and talking threw his teeth. Maybe it was anger; I felt some of that radiating off him.

"I…I'm Sara." I stated with a crackling voice.

He just nodded. "Jasper." Before walking away.

I turned around to watch him turn the corner, he glanced back once. I stood there for a few moments before I heard the bell ring. I automatically headed to my next class, thinking about what had happened no longer then five minutes ago.

My last period class rolled around and I headed into the gym. The teacher had us all split up into groups and work on our shooting. We were in the basket ball stage and there were three hoops. I was minding my own business getting ready to shoot the ball when I was knocked in the head with something. I dropped the ball that was in my hands and stumbled to the side.

"I'm so sorry! Really I am, see I was trying to pass the ball to someone and…" I heard a girl behind me talking but I was tuning her out.

I now had a huge headache and I'm sure a mark on the right side of my forehead. "It's okay… no harm done."

"I'm Bella Swan." She said with a smile gesturing a hand shake.

I shook her hand. "Sara Danvers."

I sat out the rest of the class period due to a horrible headache. Bella sat with me and we chatted about a few things.

"So you go out with Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Yea that's me." She answered rolling her eyes. "What have you heard?"

"Nothing, some boy Tyler told me you dated him or something along those lines."

She shook her head and smiled. "Have you talked to any of the Cullen's?"

"Well, Emmett is in my Spanish class so once in a while he helps me out. My teacher is convinced that someday each and every one of his students is going to live in a Spanish speaking country." I joked.

We both laughed about that and continued talk about my Spanish teacher.

"So Emmett is the only one you've spoken too?" She asked again.

"I mean I've exchanged a few words with Jasper." I said in a low voice.

"Jasper?" She said surprised. "When?"

I told her about the incident that happened during lunch. She looked like she was really interested in the way I felt about it.

Class was over and we headed out to the parking lot together. We hadn't talked as much since the Jasper story but I could tell it didn't leave her mind quite yet.

"So…Jasper is unique, and a very good guy." She said randomly as we approached the parking lot.

"I can't help but confess that he kind of scares me somewhat. I always get this over whelming feeling when he looks at me. He doesn't really look at me; it's more like a glare of death or something." I said laughing at the end, which I'm sure sounded fake.

"Scares you?" She asked as we paused at the steps.

"My dear Bella." I heard a male say as he approached. "What scares who?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say, my mind went blank and I looked at Bella.

"Oh, I am in the same gym class as her. That's what scares her." Bella saved.

"That…would scare anyone." He said playfully with a grin.

"This is Sara Danvers, Sara this is Edward." She introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"The pleasures mine." Edward returned.

We stood there for a moment before I heard someone calling my name. "SARA! What are you doing! Let's go! Were going to be late! I'll leave you! Come on…"

"Who is that?" Bella asked eyeing Chase strangely.

I let out a huge laugh as turned back to them. "That there would be my older brother Chase. He seems to be in an obnoxious mood today. He will keep going on and on unless I go, so I'll see you later then?" I said smiling.

"Yea, bye." Bella called.

I shook my head as I headed toward the car still hearing Chase shout idiotic things. He finally ducked into the car as he ran out of things to say. I didn't fail to notice Jasper standing with Bella and Edward now. He was glaring _again_!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi, I would just like to say hxcplatypusxx had pointed out something extremely important. I would like to thank hxcplatypusxx for her review. My years are messed up…I am writing this as pre- Breaking Dawn. What I did was I still have Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper in school when they should have graduated. Since I said Bella had been in that school for a year before Sara came. I'm extremely sorry for this mess up, I should have spent more time on the first two chapters, and I might not have missed it. So please if you can, will you over look that mistake until I am able to fix it. I can't change the story so much to have them graduated, but I will make it so it says Bella hasn't been in school so long. So please just give me some time and I'll have it fixed. This is during Twilight, before Breaking Dawn. I am sorry for this mix up. This chapter will show more of Sara and Chase's relationship. I also use slight language in this chapter for your warning. Wow long authors note lol. Gosh I feel like kicking myself in the head lol such a huge mistake.

I would also like to thank all my reviewers for your encouraging words.

The next two days have gone down just as the first two. Except the looks from the other students had died down to a minimum. I actually made a genuine friend this past week too, Bella. We had plans for this Saturday to go into Settle. She said that we would hang out most the day there and Edward would pick her up and go out to dinner. This left me to drive since I was going to need a way home. I was just hoping my old volts wagon would make it there and back. Jasper hadn't been in school Wednesday nor Thursday. I was actually worrying about him; I even asked Emmett if he was okay. I didn't get an answer though…just a few chuckles. Today was Friday and I saw him at lunch and he didn't glance at me once. I wish I could say the same for myself. I couldn't help but look at him once in a while.

"Ready?" Bella asked as I gathered my books.

Our last period class had just ended and we were all standing in the locker room getting ready to leave.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked as we walked toward the exit.

"I think Edward and I are going to watch Romeo and Juliet." She said with a smile.

"Really? Hmm… Which movie, like the old one or the new one?" I asked out of curiosity since I've seen both.

"The old one, It should be more Shakespeare." She stated with a laugh.

The day had gone by fairly well, I was actually thinking about giving this school a chance. Which my mother would be happy to hear. She hears a lot about the students that go to this school from the moms who get their hair done at the salon. I cursed them under my breath when they told my mother about the school dance next Friday. She was now bugging me about finding a nice boy to ask me. We walked over to the Volvo, which we did everyday. I stood there talking to Edward and Bella as Emmett and Alice joked around. I didn't know Alice very well but she had always given me a warm smile when I came around. The blonde Rosalie always sat in the car while I was around, trying to avoid me. Jasper seemed to be doing the same today. I heard a bunch of students carrying on and turned my attention to the crowd forming a circle around something.

"I wonder what is going on over there." Bella asked.

"A fight none the less." Edward answered holding her close to him.

I glanced around the parking lot looking for my brother, I didn't see him. I dropped my books and ran over to where the crowd was gathered. I pushed my way threw to see my brother and some other boy throwing punches at each other.

"CHASE STOP!" I tried yelling over the crowd.

I looked past him and saw the red head grinning so wide I thought she looked like a clown. I made my way over to her and got her attention. "What are they fighting about?" I asked.

She let out a small laugh before rolling her eyes. "What else? Me."

"You!?" I asked surprised.

I couldn't take this crap any longer so I decided to stop it. I stepped into the center and grabbed my brother's shoulders. "C'mon Chase, let's go home! Please stop."

"Let me do this Sara! I've got this…" He said moving me out of his way.

I jumped back up to try and stop what was about to unfold when the other guy punched me straight in the jaw. I fell to the wet ground with a huge thump.

"Sara! Sara! Are you okay? You son of a bitch…" I heard my brother say as I got up from the ground.

There was nothing I could do but wait the fight out. Soon enough they both had a black eye but Chase had the upper hand. I was fuming worse then I have in a long while. I finally managed to pull Chase off the other guy, with help from someone in the crowd. We stumbled threw the other students just as the teachers started to come out from the buildings. I noticed the person helping me was pulling Chase toward the Volvo. I looked over expecting to see Edward or Emmett…but to my surprise it was Jasper.

"Oh Chase…You did a great job back there I…" The red head was walking up to us holding her arms out toward Chase.

I stepped in front of my brother. "You stay away from my brother you hear me. He shouldn't have ever wasted his time on some self absorbed _tramp_ like you."

"Excuse me little girl?" She said making a face that wrinkled her forehead.

"I think you heard me perfectly clear, and if not I'll say it one more time. You stay AWAY from _my_ brother. Or we are going to have serious problems." I took a step closer.

"Enough Sara, Just get out of here Holly." Chase said pushing me back.

She scanned all of our faces before turning around after giving me a dirty look. I couldn't believe the nerve of that chick. I didn't know who to talk to first…thank Jasper or yell at Chase. I took a huge breath and turned to Jasper who was standing stiff by the car. "Thank you for your help."

He nodded before showing me a slight smile. "No problem Sara." The voice was smooth.

"Sara are you okay? Let me see your face…" Chase said turning my head toward him.

"Christ Chase I'm fine! I don't even feel it." I said.

"You're a terrible liar you know that right?" He said throwing his arm around me.

"You got hit?" Bella asked with a surprised face.

"Yea that jerk… Man I wanted to kill him! Knocked her square in the jaw but it was meant for me." Chase explained.

I locked eyes with Jasper and I noticed his eyes were dark. I then felt a wave of anger taking me over. It was worse since it over lapped the anger I had already felt. I almost lost my breath until I tore my eyes away from Jasper's.

"Are you ready sis?" He asked.

"Yea. Bye guys…I'll see you tomorrow Bella and thanks for your help again Jasper." I smiled and grabbed my books.

As we were walking away I could feel myself calming down at almost an alarming pace.

Once we got into the jeep and started down the road I turned to my brother. "I have a huge headache, and I think I feel my jaw puffing up a little."

"Thought you said you couldn't feel it?" He grinned.

"I could but it wasn't so bad then." I explained.

"Like I said before you're a bad liar, you like one of those boys don't you?" He asked. "They are Cullens."

"I do not like one of them!" I defended. Plus the one that holds any of my interest is a Hale, information straight from Emmett.

"You can see the redness on your chin. What are we going to tell mom?" Chase asked as we pulled up to the house.

"Say we got into an argument and it resulted in us fighting." I resorted.

"Wait so…Mom would think you beat me up? No way sister!" He said with a laugh.

"Not worse then what she would say if she knew the truth." I stated.

"Okay deal. What was the argument about?" Chase asked getting out of the car.

I did the same and headed up the walk. "Do I have to always be the genius?" I laughed. "I guess just say that I made you wait after school too long. We were arguing about that and then it lead to other things… we can remember what was said."

"You are the genius but I'm the king. Look when we go in just go up stairs and lay down, I'm going to bring you an ice pouch." Chase instructed.

I did what I was told to do and headed up the steps. I closed my door and got into some white sweat pants and a pink tee shirt. I laid down on my bed and got a book out and started to read. About fifteen minutes later I heard my door.

_Knock knock_

"Come in." I said.

Chase came in with an ice pouch and a glass of iced tea, which was my favorite drink. He sat the drink down on my nightstand and handed me the ice pouch. "Look I just want to thank you for worrying about me. I know I shouldn't have been fighting in the first place and I'm really sorry you got hurt because of me. You're a good sister." He said putting a hand on his neck. Chase was never the emotional type.

"Why would you fight for a girl anyway? At least a girl like that… it's not like you loved her or anything. I never knew you to be that way." I said holding the ice to my chin.

"Of course I didn't love her. I did like her a lot though. All I know is that I hope she doesn't think I'm still taking her to that dance. Well…after what you said to her she probably wouldn't go with me anyway." Chase joked.

"Just trying to be a good sister." I said with a smile.

"You're doing a good job of it too. Well I explained to Mom and she believed it…she also wants to know what you want for dinner." Chase said heading toward the door.

"Umm…What do you want?" I asked not knowing what I was in the mood for.

"Spaghetti?"

"Sounds good to me." I said with a smile.

Chase headed out the door before I called him back. "Chase!"

"Yea?" He asked.

"You're a good brother too ya know." I said with a smile.

He smiled a warm brotherly smile. "Ha. Thanks kid."


	5. Chapter 5

_The woods were so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I walked slowly and carefully forward so I didn't fall. The silence was the creepiest silence I've ever experienced. None of the forest animals made a noise, not even a shuffle. I could feel another presence within the woods with me; it gave off many different auras. I felt as if I was completely safe but also in terrible danger as well. I saw a light that appeared to be an opening in the woods. I made my way toward it still walking cautiously threw the brush, not to trip over anything. As I came upon the light I found that it wasn't an exit from these dark and dreary trees. It was a light shining off a person who wasn't there before, who was staring at me with soft eyes. I walked closer to see the face of Jasper Hale looking back at me. He smiled weakly with his soft eyes tracing each part of me. Within a split second everything changed for the worst. His eyes went pitch black and his smile turned into an angry frown. He began walking toward me sending me every emotion of misery he could as he took hold of my arm._

"Ah!" I screamed as I flung myself into a sitting position on my bed.

I looked around my room realizing what I had just been threw was a dream. I vivid horrible dream, it felt so real. I clenched the covers tighter around my body and turned on the light that sat on the night stand. I glanced at the clock and it read 5:37 a.m. I could hear rain pattering on the roof top making small rhythmic sounds which calmed me down. It was early Saturday morning, I decided there was no way to could go back to sleep just yet. I headed down stairs to the kitchen, I grabbed a tea bag and begun boiling the water. Whenever I had a bad dream tea always seemed to help me go back into a restful sleep.

"_Why was a dreaming about Jasper Hale? And why a dream like that?" _ I thought to myself as I poured a mug full of tea, adding a slight bit of milk.

I sluggishly walking back to my room and sat down at my computer. I opened a blank word document and titled it.

"Dream One."

I wrote down everything I could remember from the dream that woke me up so early in the morning. If I was going to figure out what my dreams meant, I needed to have some type of record to refer back to. I finished my cup and laid back down after turning off the light. I curled up tightly in my covers and shut my eyes.

I woke up around 10 in the morning and jumped out of bed. I headed to the shower, I only had a half an hour before I had to pick up Bella. I was still tired due to the fact I woke up several times after I had that dream. I probably got about another hour and a half of sleep after I had my tea…if that. I threw on a pair of jeans, a sweater, and my boots. I rushed down the steps grabbing my car keys and jacket.

"Bye Mom." I yelled as I walked out the door.

I started up my old white volts wagon and pulled out of the graveled driveway. I read the directions to Bella's house off of a crumbled piece of paper as I drove. I finally made it there without taking one wrong turn. She was waiting outside as I pulled up to her house.

She hopped in the car and threw on her seat belt. "Hey, you ready?" She asked.

"Yea let's go." I answered.

The whole way to Seattle we chatted about girl stuff. She told me things about her and Edward, sweet things he has done for her. She informed me about her near death experience a few weeks before I had arrived at Forks. I told her I remembered hearing my brother Chase mentioning something about that one night at dinner. She just smiled telling me Edward was a hero, and Tyler wouldn't leave her alone after. She informed me on the girl Alice Cullen, they were best friends. She said she could tell Alice anything and everything. It made me miss my best friend Mandy, she is back in Baltimore. I told her about my friends back home, a few previous boyfriends, and some near death experiences I've had also. I left out the part about the drugs; I didn't want to have anyone judging me. Though I don't think Bella would have if I did tell her.

"We're here." I said as I pulled into a parking space near all the shops.

"Man! It took forever to get here!" Bella said as she got out of the car.

"Huh? It took the time it is supposed to, three hours." I said eyeing her strangely as I locked up my car.

Bella looked at the ground and kicked an invisible rock, she looked nervous. "It just felt longer I guess."

"Okay. Well where do you want to go first?" I asked.

She looked up and down the strip. "How about there."

She had pointed out a shop that seemed to have a variety of things. From clothes to small bedroom furniture.

"Okay." I said as I followed her into the shop.

There were so many things in the store; it was spread around randomly too. It gave off a real humorous feel, making you feel comfortable to browse for hours.

"Bella! Come here look at these crazy hats." I said over my shoulder.

She walked over and picked one up. "Ha! I look like Mary Poppins." She stated.

I grabbed a bright pink hat that had blue feathers sticking out every which way. I sat it on my head and turned to Bella. "What do I look like?"

She studied me for a few seconds before laughing. "I think you look like one of those crazy old ladies that walk around talking to random people about their cats!"

"Oh god are you serious. That's too funny, I brought my camera." I stated.

"Let's take some pictures." She said.

We took pictures of us with the hats on before walking around the store looking for more funny things to try on. We took pictures with sunglasses, manikins, funny shirts, and even with a smiling store clerk. We spent almost an hour going through stuff in the store. Bella had bought a trick pen she wanted to try and get Edward with. I laughed at the fact that he couldn't get any whiter when he gets shocked anyway. The rest of the day we walked around browsing through more stores.

"Edward will be here soon." Bella said with a slight smile as we sat on a bench eating ice cream we had gotten from the ice cream parlor.

"I hope you have fun tonight, you have to fill me in Monday in gym." I said.

"Oh I will. I'm sure it's not going to be anything too fancy. At least I hope not because I'm not exactly dressed for it." She said motioning to her wardrobe.

"Oh you look fine. Isn't that him over there?" I asked pointing at the car pulling in the entrance.

"Yea that's him. I had fun today Sara, when you get those pictures developed make me some copies okay?" She said standing up.

"Will do, I had fun too. I'll see you in school and tell Edward I said hello." I stood up and threw the rest of my ice cream in the trashcan.

The sky was getting darker and I was about to head for my car, when I spotted a book store. I didn't see it before so I decided to check it out. Who knew the next time I was going to be in Seattle. The store was quite relaxing. There were many places to lounge all over the place; there was even a section of the store that was a Café. I walked around glancing at all the books on the shelves, I loved books. After a while of browsing I picked out a book that seemed to interest me. The back indicated that it was about a women detective, and her cases. I never read something like it before so I figured I would give it a shot. I turned the corner heading to the check out when I ran into someone, it actually hurt a little bit.

I looked up "Jasper…?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." He said looking at me.

"Oh no. It was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." I said moving back a few steps.

"Well still I apologize. So what brings you to this fine book store?" He asked in an incredibly nice voice.

"Well…um…I was just looking around is all. I was here with Bella; she went off with your brother for dinner. I was just about to head home." I answered. "You?"

"I drove here with Edward; I decided to come see if there were any new books in stock." Jasper said as he begun to look at the books in the isle we were standing in.

"You like reading?" I asked.

He nodded. "Very much so."

"Well that's good. Reading is healthy." I said following him down the isle as he glanced at the shelves.

"I agree, so how was your day with Bella?" he asked not looking back at me.

"It was fun; we took a lot of pictures." I said laughing, the hats were still funny.

It had been ten minutes and I found myself still following him around. I felt weird, like a lost puppy or something. I decided it was time for me to head home. "I think I should go now, it is getting dark and it takes three hours to get home."

He stopped browsing and looked at me. "Yes it takes three hours if you do the speed limit."

"I tend to do the speed limit, I don't like dealing with cops. Best way to avoid them is to follow their laws I guess." I said with a smile.

"That is one way you can avoid them." He said grinning at me.

I put my book back into the shelf, I didn't want it anymore. "What is the other way?"

"Radar." He said quickly but still smoothly.

"That is a good way too if you have the money for something like that I guess." I looked out the window at the darkness. "I really should get going…it was really nice seeing you though. We don't talk much, well at all."

Jasper nodded. "Yes and I am truly sorry for that."

"Oh it is okay." I said as I began walking toward the door.

Jasper followed me all the way to my car and I gave him a smile. "About Friday at school, I want to thank you again. There was no way I was going to be able to stop the fight myself. As you know I tried and got hit." I said laughing as I unlocked my car door.

"That guy was careless." Was all he said.

Jasper lingered on the sidewalk as I did the same at the driver's side door. "Did you need a ride home?" I asked. "So you don't have to wait for Edward and Bella?"

Jasper seemed to be debating something in his head. I waited a few minutes for his answer, he was still debating.

"You know it's okay if you don't want to. But I don't bite." I said with a grin.

His eyes tore away from the spot on the sidewalk and focused on me. It looked as if something else popped into Jasper's mind. I didn't know what, but I wanted to know.

"I guess it won't do any harm if I caught a ride home with you, at least not much." He said walking over to me.

"Would you mind if I drive? You look very tired; the bags under your eyes give it away." He said with a smile.

I looked at him in disbelief "You don't point out a girls flaws Jasper it is rude. If you drove you wouldn't be catching a ride with me, I would be catching a ride with you." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm terribly sorry if I offended you, you may drive if you please." He said taking a step back.

"No you can drive I guess, just take it easy on her…she is old." I said handing him the keys.

He just smiled before opening the passenger side door for me. I gave him a smile I was actually really surprised. "You know you're the first guy that ever opened a door for me." I said with a laugh.

"Well that doesn't say much for other guys now does it." He said before he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I was having hard time with this chapter because I did not want to ruien Jasper's character. Let me know how I did please! This chapter is short and I am sorry for that. I think the next chapter should be interesting. I also wanted to say that I won't exactally be following the Twilight book events. The time is set in Twilight, the events will be spread out rather then one after the other. Thanks for all the reviews so far!!!

"Your going too fast." I said as the speed dometor hit eighty in a fourty five.

"I'm really not going that fast Sara." Jasper said but reduced the speed about ten miles an hour.

I rolled my eyes "It's not just that, this car can't handle that kind of speed." I grinned and shook my head "and cops."

He chuckled and took the speed down a few more miles. I rolled down the window and rested my head on the seat. I tilted my head toward the open window so I could feel the night breeze on my face. Fall was my favorite season of them all. Not too cold, not too hot, and unremarkably beautiful, the perfect season. I couldn't believe the change in Jasper from this past week at school to now. He no longer looked at me like I was some kind of deasece, he didn't hide from me in a nice shiny Volvo, he actually looked at me with eyes that didn't demonstrate anger. Jasper Hale was giving me a ride home, in my own car. I laughed at the thought.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

I tilted my head toward him "Nothing just thinking." I replied.

"Fall is your favorite season?" He asked observantly.

"Yes, I love fall. Do you like it?" I asked.

"It is nice I supposed but you get bored with it after a while, all the seasons get old." He stated.

I shook my head. "I disagree. I don't see how you can get tired of the seasons, they are continuenly changing. Even though I've experienced Fall many times in my life there is always something different about it. You know?" I smiled.

"Positive thinking." Jasper said still looking at the road in front of us.

I nodded. "One question though. How could you get tired of something like that? I mean your only in high school, you're a senior but still your still young. Your 18 right?"

Jasper didn't answer that question all he did was grin, and I faintly wondered why. I turned my head back toward the window and shut my eyes. I felt relaxed in Jasper's presence, something I haven't felt in a while. It was a nice feeling. Jasper didn't keep the speed limit very long, but he did keep it at a steady eighty.

"If my car breaks down you owe me a new one, and if the cops stop us that's on you." I said with a smile.

"Deal." He replied pushing the gas pedal slightly taking us to eighty five.

The rest of the ride home was silent but it wasn't a arkward silence. It seemed we made it to my house in record time. I made a mental not to myself that if I ever needed a fast get away Jasper Hale was the person to call.

"How will you get home? Could I take you?" I asked as we pulled up to my house.

"No thank you, I think I'll walk…I've been in the car too long and I only live a few blocks from here." He answered stepping out of the car.

"Oh well, it was nice seeing you." I said as I took the keys from his hand.

"The feeling is mutual, have a good night Sara." He said as he turned away and headed down the street.

I was half way up my walk when a question popped into my head. I turned around and opened my mouth to say something but Jasper was all ready out of sight. I looked up and down the street for a moment before heading into the house.

' _I guess he walks fast too.'_ I thought to myself as I sat down in the living room to watch television.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up around one in the afternoon on Sunday. After I showered and threw on a pair of old jeans and a sweater I headed downstairs. Chase was out somewhere and my mother was sitting in the living room watching some style program on television. I plopped down on the old grey arm chair and stared blankly at the screen.

"Darling let me do your hair please." My mother stated looking at me.

"Mom I don't need you to do my hair, my hair is fine the way it is." I said rolling my eyes.

My mom gave me a slight smile and sighed. "Sara all you ever do with it is throw it into that messy ponytail of yours. Your hair is very nice and you could do a lot with it. You're getting older now and I think you should take more care of it." She confessed.

I looked at her in disbelief. "I shampoo it, I condition it, and I brush it. I think it is taken care of Mom." I said.

"I know you do that but what I mean is you should style it better, you would be more flattering." She pointed to a girl on the screen. "Look at her curls, they are fabulous...yours could look better."

"What is this attack of the stylist?" I said sarcastically getting up from my seat and heading to my room.

"Honey I'm just suggesting." My mother called after me.

I sat on my bed and picked up the old white phone to dial Mandy's number. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mrs. Joan its Sara is Mandy around?" I asked.

"How are you dear! She is right here hold on." Mandy's mom said.

I waited a few moments.

"Sara! I have something so important to tell you!" Mandy stated as I heard her closing her bedroom door.

"What?" I asked.

"Okay it is about Frank." She said.

"Oh, well dish anyway." I replied.

Frank was my boyfriend of two years before I moved to Forks. We tried to keep a long distance relationship but it didn't work after a while. I cared but I didn't at the same time, I was expecting it not to. Frank was way to wild to hold a relationship on phone conversations and emails. I loved him but I wasn't sure if it was true love, since it didn't take me that long to get over the fact that we weren't going to be together anymore.

"Sara? Are you listening?" Mandy wined over the telephone line.

"Sorry what did you say?" I answered with a chuckle.

"Okay you remember Kayla Brooks right?" She asked.

"Ugh huh I remember her, she still a tramp?" I asked.

We both boomed in laughter. "Considering she is five months pregnant…" Mandy said.

"Are you kidding me? And you are just now informing me?"

"It wasn't important news before last week."

"What do you mean?" I was curious.

"Frank is the father…she had been keeping it from him because she thought he was still with you." Mandy stated.

I thought about the situation for a second. "So she still is a tramp. She didn't want to tell him she was pregnant because she thought he was still with me… but she would have sex with him thinking the same." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh I know and that isn't even the worst part! Frank is happy about it! Wants to marry her and everything! He just gave her an engagement ring today!" Mandy informed me.

"That's ridiculous." I couldn't really say much else. I was kind of hurt by the fact my x boyfriend was a father, a happy one, going to be a groom to that trampy thing Kayla too. He would have never done something like that for me, I knew he wouldn't. He told me he never wanted to get married in his whole life. Maybe that was just keyword for he would never marry me.

"Are you okay?" Mandy asked breaking my train of thought.

"Sure I'm fine! I was just thinking about what the baby would look like." I lied.

"Well it's not going to be the next Brad Pitt that's for sure. Listen I have to go to the store with my mom, I'll call you later okay?" She said.

"Sure, call me!" I said.

"I miss you best friend, when are you coming home?" She asked.

"…I'm not sure, I miss you too I'll talk to you later." I answered.

"Yea. Later." The phone went dead.

I hung up the phone, laid down on my bed, and stared at the wall. This was home to my mother, this was home for Chase, and it should be home to me. Just because I made a friend, maybe two didn't mean that I was ready to let my guard down and call Forks my home.

"I'm so bored." I mumbled to myself as I got off my bed and paced though my room.

One thing that I hated was being bored, I felt like I was going to go out of my mind. Chase was out so I couldn't hang out with him, I couldn't talk to my mother for the fact she would probably just attack my hair again. I put on my shoes and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed the car keys from the counter and a candy bar.

"Where are you going it is raining? You know that there is a huge storm coming right?" My mother asked as I put on my jacket.

"Mom when is it not raining? I'm just going to drive around a little bit, I won't be long." I reassured her before heading out the door.

I loved my car even though it was old, beat up, dull black, and sometimes the windows didn't work. I didn't go places that often so there was really nothing to be complaining about. I pulled out of the drive way and headed down the road. I decided driving around aimlessly was better then being cooped up in the house. I passed by many homes until there wasn't one for a few miles. I wasn't sure where I was but I think I was headed to the end of town. I saw a small dirt road headed into the woods. It was still daylight so I decided to take it. It went on for a few miles and I was enjoying the relaxing scenery. It then came to a dead end where a small trail led the rest of the way. The rain wasn't as bad here so I decided to walk the trail. I liked hiking it put me at ease when I was stressed. I wasn't really stressed now but I was annoyed at the news Mandy had told me. It seemed like I was walking forever when the thunder started getting louder. I was almost ready to turn around when I came across a clearing in the woods. I decided I came this far so I might as well see what it looked like.

"Safe!" I heard a women call loudly.

I peeked around the tree by the opening and saw a group of people playing baseball. I scanned the area and I couldn't tell what anyone's faces looked like from where I stood. Someone hit the ball that was pitched to them and it made a loud boom. I didn't even see where the ball went but someone darted into the woods almost too fast to see. The batter slid onto third base causing another extremely loud noise. I was startled and confused, what I had just seen didn't make sense.

"Shit." I turned around quickly and started back up the trail as fast as I could walk. I had the strange feeling whatever was happening there I was not supposed to see. I wasn't scared it was a different feeling I couldn't explain. Nervousness if I really had to put a word to it. I heard someone behind me and I closed my eyes so I could try and steady my breathing. It turned out not to be a good idea because I ended up getting my foot caught on something and went full force toward the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you okay?" someone asked from behind me.

I moaned "I guess, I don't care." I replied still lying down in the wet dirt not wanting to get up. I just couldn't believe what I saw and I figured if I stayed on the ground it would go away. The fact that I fell was completely ironic too, try to stay away from someone following you… you fall.

"Do you need help Miss?" The person asked.

"No I don't need any help thank you!" I stated letting out a breath I was holding in.

"Well um … are you going to get up?" He asked.

The voice was no getting on my last nerves. I flung myself off the ground as fast as I could, I felt pain but I stabilized myself on my feet. I looked toward the person that had been walking behind me. "Look I don't care about what I saw back there, I don't even know what I saw. I won't tell a single soul about it because I don't care, it is your business. I just want to get home and get out of these clothes."

The person smiled. He appeared to be a young man and he was very handsome, maybe in his late twenties if that. "I understand you are a bit muddy."

I looked down and noticed the whole right side of me was covered in mud and my hair hadn't escaped the dirt either. "Yes I am and I think I should be going." I said beginning to turn around.

"I would like to talk to you for a few moments if that's okay. I'm Carlisle." He said holding out his hand.

I turned around timidly and shook his hand. "I'm Sara but I really should get home." I stated yanking my arm back. "Ouch!" I yelled at the sharp pain that went threw my arm.

"Are you okay my dear?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine it's just my elbow. I think I'll go home and put some ice on it." I said.

"I'm a doctor can I take a look at it?" he asked taking a step toward me slowly as if not to frighten me.

"Its okay I think. I'll just rest it." I said not moving back.

He let out a sigh and gave me a slight smile. "Just let me look, here sit down." He said motioning to a log off the trail.

I did what he said and sat down. He kneeled in front of me and took my arm out my jacket... he poked around moving my elbow different directions asking me when it hurt.

"I think you may have sprained your elbow my dear that can be very painful. We should get a wrap for it so it will heel." He said pulling my coat over my shoulder not putting my arm back though.

"I'll get one on the way home, thank you for your help." I said standing up.

"Walk and talk with my please Sara, I have one in my bag down at the field." He said with a genuine smile.

He seemed nice and I did want to get my elbow taken care of since it was painful. I don't think I could drive home without one. I also felt like he wasn't going to let me leave until I talked to him. "Okay." I said walking next to him down the trail.

"Now Sara, tell me what you saw." He said not looking toward me.

I hesitated at first and I think he could tell because he nodded trying to let me know it was okay. "Well I saw someone hit the ball, with a loud boom sending it farther and faster then humanly possible. Then I saw someone run after it at lighting speed, their footsteps causing more loud booms. Plus the person who slid into third base the same way."

"What you saw was correct. What I'm really interested in is how you feel about what you saw." Carlisle asked slowing the pace.

"I'm not sure; I wasn't scared at the abilities. I was more nervous because I knew I wasn't supposed to see what was going on." I answered.

"You seemed scared when you heard me following you." He stated.

"That is true I was a bit, but that would have been the way I felt if anyone was following me. Maybe this situation made it worse I'm not sure" I said.

We walked in silence the rest of the way. A few minutes later we came upon the opening to the field.

"Do you have any questions about what you saw?" He asked turning toward me.

I looked at him for a few seconds while I gathered my thoughts. "I'm not sure honestly. I guess the main question would be… how any of what I saw possible. But I haven't really thought about it enough to have more then that."

"I see, I think we should get that elbow wrapped up now." He said leading the way into the field.

All the people that were playing baseball earlier were huddled around in a circle talking among themselves. They all stared hard at me when I walked up with Carlisle who was headed toward a black bag sitting off to the side.

"Come here dear." He said motioning me to walk around the others.

'_I know these people, I can't fucking believe this!' _I said in my mind as I did what Carlisle told me.

At that moment Edward gave me a look I couldn't read. I kept my head down, this was awkward and I was getting panicky. The fact that I knew these people would make it harder to forget about, I see them almost everyday. It was Bella, my new friend… someone I hang with. The most un ruling thought was the fact that Jasper was there too, what does this mean. Thoughts were going through my mind so fast I couldn't even tell you what they were. My breathing was slightly increasing and I kept my eyes on the grass below where I was sitting. I couldn't look at the faces for the fear I was going to have a panic attack.

"Calm down Sara, Please it is okay I'm almost done." Carlisle stated as he wrapped my arm. "All done." He added a few moments later.

"Thank you. I think I'll leave now." I said standing up quickly and giving him a smile.

"Would you like to stay and watch us play?" The women standing next to Carlisle asked.

I looked at her warm smile, she seemed so nice. I took a few steps toward her and held out my hand. "I'm Sara."

She took it gracefully and slowly. "I'm Esme. Would you like to stay?" She repeated.

"I would like to but I don't think it would be such a good idea." I said glancing at the group standing off to my left. "Thank you for your offer, and thanks again for helping me Carlisle. Maybe I'll get used to driving with my left hand." I said letting out a small laugh as I turned to leave.

I still had no clue what was going on here today. I walked past the group of teens and looked at them not knowing what to say.

"Thanks for saying hello Spanish wiz." I heard Emmet say as I passed.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked toward him and the others. "I'm sorry…I didn't know you wanted me to is all, and I am in a hurry. I don't want to bother you guys any longer." I said.

"Why wouldn't we want you to?" Bella asked.

"Yea and you're not bothering us." Alice said with a smile.

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I offended you guys. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said leaving that instant.

I didn't want anyone to suggest I stay again. I felt bad turning Esme down and Carlisle, they were very nice people. I was still in a complete daze, I felt someone staring at me and I automatically knew it was Jasper because for a moment I was relaxed. There was something about that guy that had me at ease. I felt like if I stayed and watched them play I would hypervenalate from confusion, I decided it best that I headed home and did my homework or something. As I entered the woods again I heard another loud boom of thunder, but this time I knew it wasn't thunder. I don't believe that I will ever think of thunder the same way again.

"I guess they are playing again." I said softly to myself.

I finally reached my car and it was pouring worse then it was before. I hopped in and tired to roll up the window that was down. It was stuck and there was no way I was pulling it up with only one hand. I stated my car and decided to ignore all the water flooding into my lap.

"Ugh!!" I let out a huge frustrated groan as I couldn't get my car out of the mud.

I got back out of my car and went around to the back of it. Sure enough there was a pool of mud holding my back tired in place like glue. I couldn't deal with this any longer. I stepped back and looked at my car sitting pathetically in the rain, like owner like car. The inside was getting soaked due to the open window. I started kicking the back tired out of frustration. I was drenched now and in a worse mood then I was earlier. I jumped back into the driver's seat and started to rev the engine as hard as I could. Still nothing would happen. O grabbed my car keys out of the ignition and started home on foot. It was going to take forever to get home; I was beginning to think I needed to invest in a cell phone.

"I can't believe this mess!" I said loudly to myself as I kicked a rock on the ground. The trees were no longer shielding me from the rain I finally made it to the road and begun on my journey home. After about ten minutes of walking I heard a car behind me. I turned around to see my black car coming to a stop next to me. The person driving my car was Jasper, he flung open the passenger side door.

"Did you forget this?" He asked.

"No I figured I would leave it to die back there in the mud." I said rolling my eyes at the situation. "I look pathetic don't I?" I asked looking at myself. Soaking wet, bandaged elbow, running make up, and a car that was almost as pathetic as me, almost.

Jasper grinned and shook his head. "Are you going to get in?" He asked.

I got in the car and turned to him. "You like driving my car don't you, I can drive you know."

"Carlisle told me it was a better idea if I drove." Jasper answered starting down the rode.

It was really cold and being completely wet didn't help anything. I saw Jasper reaching for the heat. "It doesn't work." I stated before he had a chance to try.

He looked at me and grinned. "You need a new car."

"I do not, this one works just fine. It has never been stuck in mud before is all." I stated. I still loved my car. "Wait I have my keys so..."

"Hot wired it." He answered with a chuckle.

"Oh…well does that hurt…"

"I didn't hurt your car." He said looking forward.

"Oh okay. How did you get the …" I started to ask.

"The window was just jammed, it was easy." He answered before I could even finish my question. "So tell me Sara were you planning on hiking all the way home?"

"Yes it isn't that far." I said looking out the window.

"Really because we have been driving for ten minutes now, I'm doing eighty; we are still not there… I doubt you could walk eighty miles an hour." He said with a grin.

"No I couldn't but you couldn't either." I said before wanting to take it back, who knows what he could do.

Jasper laughed for a few moments before looking at me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"Laughing at you." He answered.

"Oh well thanks I guess." I replied rolling my eyes.

The car ride was silent as I thought about the events at the field. Soon enough we were pulling up to my house for the second day in a row. We both got out, it was now only drizzling.

"Maybe you can give me a ride home in my car again sometime soon." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"I would like that, next time I might just use my car. I hope your elbow feels better Sara." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. So are you walking home again?" I asked.

"Right down the road, look Sara you should really watch us sometime." He said.

"I don't know about that…" I said looking at the ground.

He stood there for a few moments. "Are you scared?"

I looked up at his golden eyes. "No."

He smiled and turned away heading down the street, I began walking to my door. I didn't turn around because I knew he was already gone…just like the night before.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked inside, hung my coat on the hook, and went into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge for something to eat.

"I'm making dinner soon so don't ruin your appetite." My mother called from the living room.

As I walked passed the living room my mother looked at me in shock. "What happened to you?"

"I fell when my car got stuck in the mud, I'll tell you at dinner" I said racing up the steps. It would give me time to think up a believable story.

I opened my closet door so I could put my shoes away. I noticed a few boxes that haven't even been unpacked yet. I chuckled as I realized they were there to give me some shred of hope that we would be moving back to Baltimore sometime. I made a mental note to myself that I needed to unpack them. Maybe I would do it after I painted my room, which I hadn't done this weekend like I said. My mother probably thought it was because I changed my mind about doing anything that would suggest I was comfortable in Forks. That wasn't the case though; I had just been too busy. I gathered some baggy clothes I liked to wear around the house and headed to the bathroom. I started water for a hot bath as I slowly took off the small sling that Carlisle had put my arm in at the field. This got me thinking about the events of today.

I laughed when I looked in the mirror at my muddy hair.

If I tried hard enough I could recall the way it felt when Jasper stared at me. It didn't make me uncomfortable the way it would if it were anyone else doing it. He seemed to calm me down as I walked out of the field. I stepped into the bath and relaxed my muscles, I felt myself dosing off from all the thinking.

_The woods were darker then before, this time there was noise coming from the animals around me. I walked slowly toward the exit in the trees. I felt someone behind me, I turned around and no one was there. I looked to my right and then to my left, I saw others running really fast. I don't think they saw me or they were just ignoring me. There was a small light somewhere behind me, but I decided to continue forward. I made it safely out of the woods. All of a sudden I was in Seattle walking down the strip of stores. I saw my car, myself, and Jasper; I was confused as I walked over to them or rather myself. It was just how it was yesterday in real life. They didn't see me…I was invisible. We were talking about the ride home. I was asking Jasper if he wanted to catch a ride. _

"…_I don't bite." She said._

_He looked up at her and grinned. "I do."_

_Everything went black_

I jolted which made water spill over the tub. "Christ." I said to myself as I played the dream over in my head.

"Dinner!" my mom called.

I finished up in the bathroom before heading down to get something to eat, I was starved. While we ate I made up an excuse about how I hurt my elbow and why I looked a wreck when I got home. The lie consisted of the storm, lots of mud, and my car getting stuck in it. They seemed to believe it so I was happy with whatever I said. I just hoped they didn't ask for me to repeat what happened, for fact that it all came out so fast I don't remember what I told them. After dinner I helped with the dishes before heading upstairs.

"Are you riding with me tomorrow or are you driving yourself?" Chase asked as he passed my bedroom door.

"You, if that is okay." I answered.

"I don't care kid." He answered before heading to his own room

I sat down at my computer desk before pulling up the dream journal I had began keeping. I wrote down all the details from the dream I had today while I dosed off in the bathtub. There wasn't much but it was something I just had to write down. Once I was done I checked my email, there was one from Frank…I didn't open it.

I went to my closet, took out a small unopened box, and sat down on my hardwood floor. I carefully took the tape off the box and pulled apart the flaps. The box was full to the top with stuff I forgot I had. I started taking things out one by one.

I pulled out a black pullover sweater from the top. I threw it back into the closet for the small fact it wasn't mine, it was Frank's. I pulled out a jewelry box that contained all my rings, earrings, bracelets, and necklaces. I shook my head when I realized I must not have worn any jewelry since I've been here. Other things in the box weren't really important. Just small nick naks, old school books, and books I had already read. What was at the bottom was something I missed, my photo album. I took it out of the box and headed to my bed. Once I was under my covers I opened it and stared at the pictures. The first one was of Mandy, Frank, and me near the fountain in The Avenue. Others were of parties, friends, school, and when I first got my drivers license.

'_I should put the pictures of Bella and me in here.'_ I thought to myself.

I was surprised I had even said that whether it was out loud or not. It was the fact that I had thought about combining my old life with my new. I closed the photo album, laid back on my bed, and thought about it.

Maybe I was changing in someway or another.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday at school everything went well, it was the next few days of school that were excruciating. Monday I had a conversation with Jasper after lunch. We talked about how our weekend went, our classes, and books we wanted to read. Alice and Bella asked if I wanted to join them on a shopping trip. Emmet made fun of me when the teacher asked me to answer something in Spanish. By Tuesday everything changed. I still talked to Bella during gym class but she seemed some what distant…kind of like she didn't want to say the wrong thing. Emmett didn't help me in Spanish class anymore, Alice didn't seem to smile. Jasper didn't say one word to me, he didn't stare like he used to, and he didn't even glance. I thought they may have been offended that I didn't stay and watch them play baseball, but that didn't seem to sit right with me. I guessed it might have been my fault for jumping to the conclusion that I may have made a friend or two. I kicked myself for also thinking a guy might actually be interested in someone like me. Each time I had made an attempt to talk to Jasper he had said the same thing.

"_It is better if we don't speak for now."_ I was getting sick of hearing that so I decided to give up.

"Sara, are you okay?" Chase asked as I picked at my food during lunch.

"Yea I'm fine…just not hungry." I answered.

He looked at me but didn't seem to believe that nothing was wrong. I was grateful that he didn't press the subject. I tried to figure out what I had done wrong but I couldn't think of anything that made much sense. By the time school was almost over I wasn't sad anymore, I was irritated.

I walked out of gym to use the bathroom after I had asked the teacher. I wasn't in the mood to play any games today, I felt like ripping some ones head off truthfully. As I turned the corner I bumped into that wall again. I knew it was him, I didn't even look up…I just moved to the side and continued down the hall.

"Sara." He said from behind me.

"What!" I yelled.

He looked taken back by my tone for a moment. "I wanted to know if you wanted a ride home today."

"No thank you." I said before turning around.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't talk to you." Jasper said quietly.

"Why is that?" I asked turning back toward him.

"It would have been too dangerous. I don't want to hurt you." He explained.

I rolled my eyes. "How could you have hurt me by speaking to me?"

He sighed. "I shouldn't tell you, I won't tell you…because I want a chance for you to get to know me better first. There is something you don't know about me, something you don't want to know." He sighed. "Sometimes I won't be able to talk to you, other times I will…it is just something you're going to have to understand if you still want to be friends."

I stared blankly at him because I didn't know what to say. Nothing he said to me had made any sense so I didn't have a clear reply. "Well maybe I could get to know you if you stop acting like you have some deep dark secret."

"Maybe I do." He said looking down.

"What are you some kind of monster?" I chuckled playfully moving my fingers the way people do when they are telling ghost stories. "A vampire that is longing to dine on my perfect red velvet blood." I laughed again.

I felt the wind being knocked out of me as I crashed against the hallway wall. I opened my eyes and met Jasper's pitch black ones. His eyes shooting daggers at mine and his lips curled into a frown. He let go and stepped back turning away from me before he turned the corner and disappeared.

I was in shock, I'm sure I looked like a fool just standing there with my body still pushed up against the wall. I made my way back to the gym locker room; I didn't want to go back to class so I changed into my regular clothes. I grabbed my school books and headed to the parking lot making my way to my brother's jeep. Maybe I shouldn't have mocked him like I did; it was really childish and rude of me. Maybe he really did want to stay away from me for my own good. Maybe he was a vampire; I shook my head at the thought. Okay, I was becoming a lunatic.

Everyone was still in their class, so I was the only one in the parking lot. It wasn't raining today but the sky was a dark shade of grey. Something I have become used to, I will even admit I was found of it. While I waited I sat on the hood of the jeep, I pulled out a book and began to read. The parking lot was quite which made it easy to hear the shuffling … it was hard to pin point where it was coming from. I decided to ignore it and continue reading. Until I heard it again but this time it was closer. I stood up placing the book on the hood of the car.

'_Shit.'_ I thought to myself when the noise moved to the small garden of bushes off to the side of the school.

I still followed it quietly, but it seemed to stop when I got close. I picked up a rock and threw it toward the bushes, looking for some kind of animal. I waited a minute or so but nothing happened.

"What the hell!" I screamed when an overly big squirrel came rushing out and ran up a near by tree.

I let out a sigh and made my way back to the jeep. I couldn't believe I just spent ten minutes of my life following a squirrel around a school parking lot. I didn't know what was getting into me; I was becoming more paranoid of things lately. Like I knew something was up, but the truth was I didn't. I didn't know anything, I didn't understand anything, I didn't want to… not on my own. The school bell rang and students started to pour out of the buildings.

"Hey." Someone said from behind me.

I turned around. "Hi." I said softly to Emmett. I didn't have anything else to say to him.

"Jasper told me he freaked out on you in the hall. He wanted to say he was sorry." Emmett explained closing the distance between us.

"Oh, tell him it was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed him like that I guess." I replied putting my book back into my book bag.

"I'm sure he will disagree with you on that one. Look I wanted to say I was sorry for not helping you out in Spanish the past couple days." He added.

I shook my head. "Don't worry I can't count on someone else to get me by."

"You can count on me though; I seem to have a good record on being there for people." Emmett smiled.

I returned his smile with a small one of my own. "That's good to know I guess."

"Yea. Well I'll see you in class." He said turning around.

"Yea, see you later."

Jasper was in the backseat of the Volvo again, just like other times before. The only difference is this time I didn't have to wonder why.

A/N: Is this story going down hill? Let me know how I'm doing please.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sara someone is at the door for you." Chase said in a monotone voice as he went back in the living room to watch Monday night football, or something along those lines.

I put the dish I was washing down and dried my hands on the old hand towel on the counter. I was surprised that anyone would come to my house for me. After the whole episode with Jasper at school I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. Even if I gained talking rights back from one person, Emmett. I walked over to the door to see Bella standing a few inches outside of it.

"Damn Chase, You could have let her inside." I said rolling my eyes and motioning for Bella to come in.

"Oh it is okay." She said.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." She replied looking from me to Chase.

I got the feeling that she wanted to talk in private so I suggested we would go to my bedroom. She followed me up the steps and into my room. I sat down on the bed and she sat down on the chair at the computer desk.

"So what's up?" I asked.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled. "What do you think about Jasper Hale?" She asked.

The question took me off guard. I didn't know how I felt about him, I hardly knew him. "I don't know what you mean." I said.

"Yes you do. How do you feel about him in general?" She reasoned.

"Well, I don't exact ally know him that well. We have had a few nice conversations. We also had a few bad events, like the one today I'm sure you heard about." I answered.

"Yea I heard about that and that's part of the reason why I'm here. See no one really knows I decided to come here today and talk to you about this. Well except Alice, I had to tell her because she would know I'm here either way." Bella explained.

"How would she know that?" I asked.

"That's beside the point. Do you remember the day at the clearing and what you saw?" She changed the subject.

I thought about the out of this world baseball game I accidentally stumbled upon Sunday afternoon. "Yes I remember where are you going with this? I'm starting to get confused."

She sighed. "Okay so did the baseball game seem normal to you?"

"Not in the slightest." I answered.

"Alice thinks this is a good idea too…" She trailed off. I think she was trying to convince herself more then inform me about what Alice thought of her being here. "Do you like Jasper?"

"I stand by what I said before but I feel something when he looks at me…something when he is around. I don't know how to explain it." I figured I would tell her the truth.

"Great! Okay that's all I needed to know because I think he feels the same." Bella said standing up.

"…He doesn't seem to act like it." I said crossing my arms.

"Are you going to the dance this Friday?" Bella asked as she stood from her seat.

"No one asked me…plus I wasn't really planning on it to begin with." I told her.

"Look I'm in a rush, my ride should be here any minute. There is something I need you to think about." Bella said as I walked her downstairs. "Have you been dreaming about anything unusual?"

"Yea but how do you know this? Bella I'm starting to get irritated with all this craziness." I warned as we walked outside.

A bright yellow Porsche pulled up and stopped in front of my house. I saw Alice shine a small smile and a wave my way and I returned it. I still couldn't take my eyes off the car she had just pulled up in.

"…Sara! Are you listening this is important you know." Bella broke my focus.

"What did you say?" I averted my eyes to her.

"I need you to think about those dreams you have had, and anymore that come. Think about your conversations with Jasper, even Emmett. Just think about things you've noticed with all of us at school. Well except me, please Sara will you do this?" Bella said looking at me.

"I don't understand Bella…I really don't, but I guess I'll give it a try. What am I looking for?" I said putting a hand on my forehead.

"…I can't tell you." She said before starting toward Alice's car.

"Great, I haven't heard that one before." I said before heading back into the house.

I ran up the steps, got on my computer, and pulled up the two descriptions of the dreams. I looked over them both over and over again. "I don't understand what these pointless dreams mean! They are just dreams!" I said loudly to myself as I kicked a pair of pants that were lying on the cold hardwood floor.

There was something Bella and maybe Alice wanted me to figure out. I couldn't just give up after only ten minutes of trying. This had to do with Jasper; I just didn't know why I should care so much.

I took out a notebook, turned to a blank page, and plopped down on my bed. I was going to make a list of everything that I could remember being strange. That's what I was told to do so maybe it would lead me somewhere. I named the paper simply…

_LIST_

_Dream 1: _

_Completely safe but also in terrible danger._

_Presence in the woods with me; gave off many different auras._

_Jasper surrounded by light._

_First he was sweet, in a spilt second he changed to the complete opposite._

_Dream 2:_

_Darker._

_Other people in the woods running too fast for human ability around me._

_When I exited the woods, I all of a sudden was in Seattle._

_I watched myself have a conversation with Jasper, just like I had done in real life._

_I told him he could ride with me because I didn't bite; he told me he did… (He didn't say that when this happened in reality.)_

_Emmett:_

…_nothing that I can think of other then he is overly muscular. Not too strange._

_Golden eyes look unnatural._

_Jasper:_

_Black eyes. Pitch black eyes. (Sometimes, golden other wise.)_

_The strong emotions he gives off. He can calm me down…but he has also angered me worse then I was._

_He is already tired of the four seasons. _

_Don't actually know his age._

_Can't talk to me some days._

_He got my car out of the mud…somehow._

_I set him off when I made fun of him in the hall, mentioned monsters and vampires._

I shut the notebook, I couldn't think anymore. I started to think everything on my list was a complete exaggeration. I didn't even know what I was supposed to be looking for. All I knew was these people were different but that didn't mean anything. I walked downstairs to get something to eat; Chase was in the living room watching a movie.

I grabbed a bag of chips before heading in to watch it with him. "What's this?"

"Some stupid horror movie. It's so unreal! You can tell watch…" He said pointing to the television.

I observed the women running down the street, it was nighttime and someone was chasing her. A pale man with black eyes was running fast toward her.

"Look at this vampire! HA! You can tell his teeth are fake." Chase said.

As I watched the vampire bite the women I thought about my list. Some things matched up but not all of them. My thoughts were interrupted when chase busted out in laughter as another woman got killed. I rolled my eyes and threw on my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked.

"Bella's." I answered grabbing my car keys.

"It's ten at night…" Chase stated.

"Your point?" I asked as I walked out of the house.

I started my car and pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm fucking crazy." I said as I drove down the road.

There was no way that these people were vampires. I didn't even believe it; I just figured I would tell Bella so I appeared to be working on the mission she gave me earlier. I couldn't get my mind around the fact that I was actually about to go to her house and tell her something so crazy. I almost laughed the whole way. Almost.

_**A/N: Any good? I think I should have waited until my writers block was cured before I tried to continue the story…Sorry guys.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Sara won't you please talk to me, I'm not trying to play a joke on you okay!" Bella said as we stretched in gym class. "Edward already knows now and is really angry with me. The good thing is Alice has convinced everyone it will be okay that you know about what they are. Jasper is happy and he wants to see you as soon as he feels he can."

_Oh man, was this girl for real?_ "Bella I hope you know I have no clue what you are talking about. We can be friends but please leave all this Cullen stuff alone; I'm trying to forget about it."

"Fine but you will see soon enough…" Bella stated rolling her eyes.

"Yea and soon enough I'll be watching them turn into bats." I said sarcastically as I threw the football for Bella to catch. She didn't catch it.

I drove myself to school today since Chase said he had to go straight to the store to buy a dress shirt. Tomorrow was the school dance and he was going with some girl named Hayley. I had a closet full of dresses my mother bought me, and no reason to wear them. It wasn't my fault she wasted valuable money, I told her I didn't need them. I laughed as I saw my brother racing out of the school parking lot.

'_Idiot.'_

I looked at my car as I made my way to it. I loved the car a lot but there was so much wrong with it, didn't think it would live another year. I threw my school books in the back seat of my car and shut the door. I attemped to get into the car, but the car wouldn't let me. I tugged at the drivers side handle over and over.

"Your car giving you trouble?" I heard someone say from behind me.

"Wouldn't be the first time…" I said tugging one more time.

"I know."

I let out a sigh and turned a round to the person talking to me. "Hello Jasper."

"Good after noon Sara, did you need some help with your vehicle?" He asked stepping up to the driver's side door.

"…You're going to help me anyway." I said letting out a small chuckle.

"Observant." Jasper said sending me a grin.

One pull from Jasper Hale and the car door was opened. I let my eyes get wide as I leaned up against the Volts wagon. "So Superman, can you lift trains with one hand too?" I asked sarcastically.

"No I'm afraid that is Emmett's act." Jasper said stepping into the car. "Are you going to get in?"

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to drive?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

Jasper looked at where I placed my hand and let a small laugh escape his lips. "Do I detect a hint of attitude coming from you?"

"Yes you do! I want to drive." I stated.

"I promise you can drive when I'm done." Jasper answered before jumping out of the car and guiding me to the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he opened the door for me.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm being a gentleman." He answered before returning to the driver's side.

As we pulled out of the parking lot I noticed Edward and Bella giving us looks. Edward's I couldn't read, Bella's was a smile of encouragement. Jasper drove around for a while before we started up a conversation.

"Are you going to the dance?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head.

"Oh me either, dances are over rated. So…do you have a car of your own? Or do you just like to drive others?" I was trying another attempt to get him to talk.

"I have my own." He mumbled.

I rolled down my window some and turned on the radio. "Do you like this song?"

Jasper didn't take his eyes off the road but he shook his head slightly.

"Why would you drive me home if you weren't going to talk to me?" I asked with a hint of anger, I really didn't understand this boy.

"I have to concentrate; I don't want to do anything stupid." This was his longest sentence since we left the school parking lot.

"Oh god! You people are sure trying to play up this little trick. Just take me home Jasper." I said rolling my eyes. I couldn't believe they were still trying to pull this crap.

"What joke?" He asked.

"What joke? The one where Bella and all your siblings are trying to get me to believe your vampires. You're not supposed to be out in the daylight." I stated.

"It's not a joke Sara, which is why I must concentrate on not doing anything to hurt you. Why don't you believe me?" He asked.

I let out a large sigh. "Well Jasper Hale, you want me to believe so bad…why not just make me believe?"

He took his eyes off the road for the first time and looked at me. We were now driving faster then we were on our way home from Seattle. "If you insist." He said turning down a small dirt road.

"Jasper where are we going? I want to go home." I stated getting irritated.

The car came to a complete stop off to the side of the road. Jasper stepped out of the door and walked over to my side. "Get out of the car Sara." He said in a low voice.

I decided to go along with his little charade and got out to stand next to him. I followed him off the dirt road as we walked further into the brush. When we stopped he turned around to look at me. His eyes seemed to be darker then they were earlier, they were dark hazel rather then bright gold.

"Promise you won't be angry with me after I do this okay?" Jasper said looking up at the sky then back to me.

"I can't be anymore annoyed then I already am…" I answer kicking a rock that was lying on the ground.

"Put your arms around my waist and hold on." Jasper instructed.

After a few minutes of arguing back and forth I did what he had told me to do. As soon as I locked myself around him I felt a rush of wind causing pressure on my skin. I tried to open my eyes but my hair was flying every which way making it hard for me to see. Finally the wind blew just right, my hair flew out of my face and I was able to see what was going on. I couldn't believe my eyes, everything was flashing faster then life itself. I felt an adrenaline rush come over me as we came to a stop. I buried my head into Jasper's chest not wanting to face the dizziness that I knew would take over me as soon as I stood on my own and opened my eyes.

"Sara, are you okay?" I heard Jasper ask.

I didn't want to talk but I shook my head, soon after regretting it. "I feel dizzy." I finally choked out.

"I'm sorry…maybe I shouldn't have done that." Jasper said slowly letting go of me.

"I don't even know what you did…" I said as I stood on my own holding my head.

The best thing at this moment was that I didn't feel nauseous, just dizzy. "What did we just do?" I demanded as soon as I got the weird feeling under control.

"You wanted me to prove to you that I'm something other then human. What we just did was run." Jasper answered.

"We ran that fast? How? I don't understand… It felt more like we were flying." I whispered.

"It feels like that sometimes…" Jasper reasoned.

We stood there somewhere deep in the woods without speaking. We would occasionally look at each other but for the most part our eyes wondered. I was trying to make sense of all this mess, and for the first time since I started at Forks high school I understood something. Jasper just let me in on a terribly huge secret…

"Are you ready to go home?" Jasper asked taking my hand.

"I think so." I answered feeling his cold fingers interlinking with mine.

"Sara I would like for you to allow me to take you to the dance." Jasper spoke as we walked down the trail.

"I don't go to school dances." I answered.

"I think your going to be trying many new things in the near future, why not start with a dance?" Jasper asked again.

I wanted to go with him so it didn't take much thought. "Sure I'll go with you Jasper." I watched him smile down at me before brushing a piece of hair from his eye. "It sure is taking a long time to get to the car. How far did we go?" I asked.

"Did you want to run again?" He teased.

"That's okay, I need my exercise." I stated as we headed through the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper had taken me home and I'm guessing he _ran_ to his house from there. I had a hard time settling my thoughts of what happened after school today. I have to say the speed Jasper traveled was undeniably not capable by humans. So I have come to the conclusion that there was no way to take it as a joke any longer. The dance was tomorrow, I had said yes to his invitation…so now I have to figure out what I'm going to wear. I wanted to impress Jasper but I got the feeling he was already impressed with me, for some reason unknown. I picked up the telephone to call Bella and apologize for thinking she was playing some horrible joke on me. Then I retired to my bedroom and scoped out the dresses in my closet.

It took me about an hour but I finally picked the dress I would wear. It was black with a red bow separating the torso from the rest of my body. It was simple, classic, but appealing at the same time. Not to mention it was my favorite color. By the time I had picked the dress out Chase was home from the store.

"Sara, how do you think this will look?" He said barging into my bedroom holding up a dark blue dress shirt.

I studied it before giving him an answer. "It will look great; it goes well with your complexion."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"How do you think this will look?" I asked holding the dress in front of me; if we were exchanging opinions…I wanted mine.

"For what?" He asked.

"The dance stupid." I answered with a roll of my eyes.

"Who are you going to the dance with?" He asked leaning against the door.

"Why can't you just tell me your opinion Chase?" I asked setting the dress down on the bed. "But if you must know, Jasper Hale asked me today."

"You can't go with him." Chase stated.

I turned around and gave him a look of surprise. "And why the hell not?"

He crossed his arms in front of him "Because they are weird, something is wrong with those people."

"Nothing is wrong with them, I know them. They may be a bit different but that is no reason for you to say that stuff." I scolded.

"What are you the guidance consular? Sara, I just don't want anything to happen to you…I don't know what kind of people they are. All I know is that they are not normal, who knows what is on his agenda from you." He explained in a serious tone.

"I appreciate your concern but you know I'm going to do what I'm going to do. You're making them sound like serial killers Chase…Stop" I stated.

"Yea I know…just be careful." He warned.

"I will, so what about the dress?" I asked before he walked out of the room.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Are you some kind of idiot? Will it look good?" I said motioning to the dress lying on my bed.

"I'm not an idiot…and yea it will look fine." He answered as he walked out of the room and went off to do what ever it is that he did.

After I ate something I was on my way to my mother's work. She was about to get off and I figured I would just meet her there so I could go shopping for shoes. There was only one small store in this town to shop for things like that. Back home I had hundreds of stores to choose from, and they were all within a ten minute car ride.

'_Some how everything made me think of Baltimore.' _I rolled my eyes as I waited outside.

"What are you doing here honey? Is something wrong?" my mother asked momentarily after she walked outside.

"I need shoes mom." I stated looking at the ground.

"For what? You don't wear any others then those converses." She answered.

I didn't answer her, but she asked the question again. "For the school dance tomorrow."

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "You're going? With who? What does he look like? His name?"

I had predicted that she would bombard me with questions. "I'll tell you on the way to the store, do you want to drive or should I?"

"I'll drive; this is great! tell me _everything_…" She said as we hopped into the car.

I laughed at the word.

As we shopped for shoes I told her what I could about him. Sugar coating some things for example his pale skin, and the way her son feels about him. She seemed to approve as we walked out of the shoe store. I had decided on a red pair that had black lace. I figured it would even out the red and black colors in my dress, my mother agreed. We decided that she would due my hair tomorrow late afternoon so I wouldn't ruin it. I seemed to always get compliments on my make-up when I did it so I insisted on doing it myself.

"Do you really like this boy?" My mother asked as we drove down the empty road.

"Yea I do." I shortly answered. The fact was I did like Jasper; I'm just not sure when it happened.

After I had gotten my car I headed over to Bella's house. She told me to stop by and look at her dress before she decided it was the right one to wear. I knocked at the door and her father let me in pointing me up the steps to her room. Bella was sitting on her bed when I walked in.

"Hey, where is the dress?" I asked.

"Here…" She answered jumping up and going to her closet.

She then pulled out a light grey dress that had small straps that hooked at the back of the neck. There were small silver sparkles lining the bottom of the dress, with silver shoes.

"It's perfect Bella." I said as I admired it.

"Are you sure Edward will like it?" She asked

"Bella, from what you have told me…you could wear a trash bag and he would like it." I replied sarcastically.

She laughed at this statement before hanging the dress up in the closet. We both sat down on the bed and talked.

"Are you excited to go with Jasper?" She asked.

"Yea I am I haven't done anything like this in a while." I replied with a smile.

I told what my dress looked like, and my shoes. Come to find out she had a worse experience when she ran with Edward. She gets sicker then me, I felt better about my reaction after I knew that. After a while I decided to head home. I was actually starting to get really excited about going to this dance…especially with Jasper.


	14. Chapter 14

I rushed home after school so I could get ready for tonight. Jasper had picked me up this morning for school and drove me home. We talked about a lot of things, our likes and dislikes. He seemed to be infatuated with the civil war, I asked him why but he didn't give me a straight answer. I smiled when he dropped me off and hurried inside. I finished up my homework and my mother began to work on my hair. We had to start early because the frizzy curls of mine were going to take hours to tame.

"You look lovely." My mother stated as we both looked at my reflection in the mirror.

She had enhanced my curls making them silky and soft. She placed the curls in a half-up half- down fashion then fastened it with a black and red clip. I had a half and hour until Jasper was supposed to pick me up. I pulled out my make-up and started slowly applying it to my face. I decided the smoky eye look would compliment the dress, so I chose a series of blacks and silvers. Once I was done I headed downstairs to the living room.

"What ever his name is better treat you respectable tonight. You look great sis. I'll see you at the dance." Chase said before giving me a hug and heading out to pick his date up.

I sat in the living room for a while before my mother walked in. "Sweetie I have to head to work now, Mrs. Betty's appointment is soon and she is a regular…"

"I understand mom, its okay… it will probably be less awkward without you here anyway." I joked.

"I felt the same way at your age, well take pictures okay…I'll see you when you get home." She said giving me a kiss on my forehead before heading out.

I glanced at the clock as I heard the front door shut leaving the house silent. He was ten minutes late, that wasn't long enough to cause any alarm. I thought about calling Bella but decided against it, for more reasons then one. I grabbed the remote and started flipping through things on television. Another twenty minutes had passed and I decided that there was no reason for me to wait any longer. The fact was…Jasper wasn't going to show.

"Wow…" I mumbled to myself as I got off the sofa.

I walked to the kitchen and started to scan the refrigerator for something to eat. I chocked back tears as I headed back to the living room empty handed. I wasn't as upset that Jasper did this; I was more upset at myself for believing I had found something in Forks. I was just about to go upstairs to change out of my dress when I heard a knock on the door. I knew it wasn't Jasper; he would have been on time if he was coming at all. I walked slowly over to the door and opened it.

"Emmett?" I said in surprise when I saw him standing there dressed for the dance.

"You look gorgeous Sara." He said with a smile.

"Why are you not at the dance?" I asked.

"I was until I found out what was going on, I decided to come get you. There is no reason for you to be dressed up so wonderfully with no where to go." He explained.

I shook my head. "I don't get it… What is going on?" I asked.

"I'll explain on the way to the dance, are you coming?" He countered.

"Where is Rosalie?"

"She is at the dance with Edward and Bella. Waiting for me to get back…" He replied.

He linked his arm with mine, walked me to the car, and opened the door for me. Once we were both safely in the car we were on our way. It took a few minutes for him to begin to explain what was going on.

"Jasper is really sorry Sara, he wanted to take you. It's all he had been talking about since the beginning of the week. Before he even asked you." Emmett said.

"Then what is the problem?" I asked.

"Its complicated Sara and I are not sure you will understand. I'll try to make it easy for you. We don't feed on humans like most vampires, we feed on animals. The only problem is, animal blood doesn't feed the hunger as long. Jasper is the newest to this way of life, compared to the rest of us. He was fine during school and a few hours after. He had gotten ready for the dance but before he came to pick you up he became hungry. There was no time for him to go hunting and pick you up and take you to the dance. He just didn't want to hurt you." Emmett explained.

"He didn't." I quickly answered.

Emmett shot me a look. "Not even a little bit?" He accused.

"Just a fragment of a bit." I replied. "I understand but I can't get over the fact that he didn't take more precaution before the dance. Why didn't he hunt earlier or something?" I asked.

"I don't understand that either, his mind was somewhere else." Emmett stated as we drove into the school parking lot.

Emmett walked me into the dance just as he had walked me to the car. We headed over to the table where Rosalie sat staring into space. Edward and Bella were on the dance floor, Edward lead the way as Bella attempted to go along. I'm guessing Emmett went to tell the two he had returned, and I sat down at the table. Rosalie stared at me without blinking.

"Look, you must feel horrible tonight…if you would like to dance with Emmett it would be okay with me." She said blankly looking at me.

"Thank you for the offer but I wont be staying long." I answered. "You look nice." I added admiring the sleek white and gold dress she was wearing.

"Thank you. You look nice too Sara I'm sure Jasper would have loved to see you." She answered before heading out on the dance floor with Emmett.

After spending sometime talking to Edward and Bella I decided I was going to head home. I was terribly mad at Jasper but there was also the slight fact he couldn't help what he did. I wanted to slap him in the face for leaving me at home waiting, but I also wanted to kiss him the next time I got the chance. It was two feelings when mixed together caused confusion.

"Edward!" I called from a crossed the room.

I thought about how I was told Edward could read peoples minds, so I decided to test the waters.

'_I want Jasper to see me before I go home, how could I do that?'_ I thought to myself while looking in Edward's direction.

He stopped walking toward me for a moment and turned to Emmett. He grabbed a small silver cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. Eventually Edward made his way over to me.

"Jasper thinks he will be okay to see you for a few minutes, but only if he is at home. Where Carlisle, Alice, and Esme can protect you. Here are the directions." He handed me a napkin with elegant writing. "Alice will meet you out of the house ahead of time." He added.

I gave Edward a smile and thanked him before walking over to Chase. "I need to use your car; I'll be back within the hour I promise."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Get out of here, I need it."

"Chase please, I'll owe you forever just let me use it for an hour." I almost begged.

He thought about it for a few moments before chucking his keys at me. "One hour Sara." He warned as I walked out of the dance.

I wasn't used to driving Chase's jeep so it took me longer to get to my destination; I was doing a safe speed. The directions were clear but the roads were disorienting. I finally came to the stretch of a drive way between many of old trees. You could tell they were old because the trunks were huge and the branches stretched far out as if reaching for something. I drove the jeep toward the huge house off the side of the road and parked. Alice was standing on the porch, I checked myself in the rear view mirror before getting out.

"Hello Sara! You look marvelous." Alice said as I approached.

I wish I had seen Alice in her get up for the dance, but she had decided it best for her to stay with Jasper so he wouldn't be alone with his thoughts.

"Thank you Alice, can I see him?" I was anxious to show him what he missed for being careless. The other side of me just wanted to see him.

"I'll send him out." She said bouncing into the house.

A/N: I'm sorry that it is taking me so long update. Thanks for the interest and the reviews. Next chapter will be up by tomorrow, promise.


	15. Chapter 15

It took Jasper longer then I expected to show himself on the front porch. When he did I was surprised to see that he was still dressed in the clothes he was going to wear for the dance tonight. He looked at me but didn't say anything. His eyes were full of guilt, I wanted to be mad at him but he was making it hard. I decided to be the first one to speak.

"Jasper, Emmett explained and I understand."

He adverted his glance behind me before saying something. "Sara you have every right to be mad at me."

"But I'm not, I came here didn't I?" I stated.

He let a small grin escape and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure you didn't come here to show me how stunning you look in that dress?" Jasper countered.

I shook me head. "Well that may have been part of it but I did want to see you. I wanted to tell you I'm not mad at you." I saw him smile. "…I will admit before Emmett explained why you didn't come, I was going to kill you."

Jasper looked at me while stifling a laugh. "I think you would have some trouble with that."

He had his hand on the porch post and was leaning his weight on it. A picture I had once seen of James Dean had popped into my head. I quickly wondered how I could compare a vampire to James Dean, I also was glad Edward wasn't around to hear what I was thinking. "Don't underestimate me Jasper."

"Oh I won't anymore. I'll be sure to be on my guard… since you might try and _kill_ me."

"That is the attitude I want to hear." I joked.

"Just remember the key word in that sentence was _try_, you have to make sure I don't kill you first." He stated.

I could tell that there was still something wrong with him. It seemed to be more then what had happened tonight, like something else was going on. I didn't know whether or not to ask but I decided to give it a shot. "Jasper is something else bothering you?"

He looked up at me and back to the panels. "Now why do you ask that?"

"I don't know it just seems your mind is somewhere else." I tried.

He smiled at me. "How could my mind be anywhere else when you look so lovely?"

I couldn't help but blush and hoped he couldn't tell. We stood there for the next few minutes in silence just taking each others presence in. It felt good to have to have someone in Forks I could just sit in silence with and still feel so entertained. "Jasper I have to get going, Chase needs his car and it's almost been an hour."

"Do you think I could make tonight up to you some how?" Maybe that was what was bothering him.

I made a face so he thought I was thinking hard about his question. "Well I'd like to see you tomorrow if you can."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter to me I just want to hang out."

"Sara, do you think you could maybe hang out around here with me?" He looked like he was scared to ask that question.

It wasn't something I really wanted to do; after all I didn't even want to go in tonight. "I guess that would be okay. But why?"

His eyes got serious as he fixed his posture and looked at me. "I wanted you to understand you really intrigue me. I want to spend more time with you and get to know more things about you. There is just one problem…I am not strong enough to be completely alone with you. I would need someone else like me around, for example my siblings."

"…but right now"

He cut me off "Alice is standing only a few feet away from that door. If she senses or sees anything going wrong she can be standing in front of you before you can take a breath."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what else to say.

"If this is too much for you Sara, just say the word and I will understand." Jasper spoke when I hadn't.

"No it's not that, I just wasn't prepared for our conversation to go that way is all. I'm fine." I replied with a small smile.

"If you decide to start hanging around you need to be prepared for anything." Jasper warned. "I hope you know I'm not trying to frighten you at all."

"Oh I know that Jasper you're just looking out for me and that is a good thing. So what time should I be here tomorrow?"

"Ahhh, brave one aren't you?" He joked lighting the mood.

"I better be if I'm going to try and kill a vampire don't you think? I really have to get going." I said.

"How about noon? Is that good for you?" He asked.

I didn't have anything to do tomorrow. "That would be fine; I need to paint my room sometime this weekend though."

"Seems like a job that can wait doesn't it?" He smiled.

"Sure does, I have to go now I'll see you tomorrow at noon then." I said as I made my way to the car.

As I got into the car Jasper didn't let his eyes leave me until I was out of the driveway and turning my car down the road. It was reassuring in some way having him watch me so closely, I can't exactly explain it though. Chase seemed relived when I walked over and handed him his car keys. I couldn't believe he thought I wasn't going to bring his car back on time. I talked to Bella and the Cullen's for a while and Emmett took me home. He seemed amused that I was going to be coming over his house tomorrow, I wasn't sure why.

A/N

I'm sorry this chapter was short, and I'm sorry for the slow updates. Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story.


	16. Chapter 16

"So let me get this straight Sara…Your not even going to attempt to paint your room after you got Mom all excited about it. And the reason for this is because you're going to hang out with a guy who stood you up?" Chase said with a hint of attitude in his voice.

"Look, it's not like that okay. Something really important came up and Jasper couldn't take me to the dance because of it. I also am planning to paint my room soon, I just don't understand why it has to be today." I explained as I smoothed the wrinkles from my black sweater.

Chase let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't say it had to be today… I just don't believe that you're going to do it at all."

I looked up at my brother while tying my shoes. "I'll do it okay; and your going to help too."

"No I'm not." He stated.

"Yes you are." I replied with a grin as I grabbed my jacket.

"Think whatever you want sis. What time will you be home?" Chase asked me.

I glanced at the clock and it read 11:45 in the afternoon. I pounderd Chase's question before coming up with a sensible answer. "I don't know." I turned for the door.

"Be home for dinner." He stated flipping threw the channels.

I froze dead in my tracks sending my brother a surprised look. "Okay _mom_?"

"Don't you remember? Mom wants to have that family dinner thing. She said we don't get together as a family enough or some crap."

"Oh yea, I almost forgot." I stated walking out of the door.

I got into my car, buckled my seatbelt, and looked at myself in the rear view mirror. I studied my dark green eyes and the way the light bronze eye make-up complimented them. I then moved on to my dark brown curly locks that framed my face. I had decided to leave my hair down for once. It didn't look half bad and I was actually thinking about making a habit of it. As I headed on my way to Jasper's house my stomach was doing flip flops. It was a mix of butterflies from Jasper and twisted nervousness from spending a day at his home. Singing along with the radio made the time pass faster and I soon found myself parking in his long driveway.

I let out a breath I was unaware that I was holding in and slowly got out of the car. I threw my keys in my purse as I headed for the door. I was almost ready to chicken out but the door begun to open. Jasper appeared in the door frame with a large grin on his face.

"Almost ran away huh?" He asked as he leaned himself on the door.

I rolled my eyes as I walked up the steps. "No what would make you think that?"

He chuckled before looking at his watch. "Nicely done, you're right on time."

"I try."

"Come on in." He said reaching for my hand.

I took his hand without hesitation and let him lead me into his large home. As we entered the living room area I saw most of the family sitting around. Esme and Carlisle stood up quickly as we walked in. I unconsciously tightened my grip on Jaspers hand which resulted in him sending me a glare. Once he turned away he looked toward Edward, who immediately busted out in laughter.

I wanted to know what Jasper had thought.

"Welcome to our home Sara, I'm glad you could make it." Esme said giving me a warm smile.

I smiled back. "It's nice to see you."

Carlisle gently shook my hand and smiled also. "It's nice to see you again, how is that elbow holding up?"

"The pain stopped a while ago. Thank you for your help that day." I replied.

"It was no problem at all."

Alice, Edward, and I exchanged greetings. There was a short awkward silence.

"Well look who it is. What's shaking Spanish class buddy?" The silence was broken once Emmett had entered the room.

"Hi Emmett." I said with a small laugh. I was happy to see someone I have had a real conversation with.

Rosalie wasn't too far behind him; she gave me a faint smile as she settled herself on the sofa. I nodded at her and she returned the jester.

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Cullen." I stated looking at my surroundings.

"Oh Please! Call me Esme, and thank you. Alice, Rosalie, and I take much pride in our decorating skills."

"I see and what great skills they are." I replied.

"Esme and I have things that need to get done. We will leave you youngsters to talk. Nice seeing you again Sara." Carlisle stated with a smile guiding Esme out of the room along with himself.

Once Esme and Carlisle were long gone from the room Jasper turned to me. "Are you okay?" He asked in a hushed voice.

I wasn't sure why he whispered since they would all hear him anyway. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

He chuckled under his breath. "I can think of more then one reason."

"Me too." Edward said standing up from his seat. "I've got to go to Bella, I'll see you later" Edward winked as he passed Jasper and I.

"Let's show her the rest of the house Jasper!" Alice said over enthusiastically jumping off of the sofa.

Everyone broke out into laughter as Emmett mocked her little scene.

"Oh whatever." Alice said before pulling me away from Jasper.

_Did he just growl?_ I confusingly asked myself as I followed Alice upstairs.

"So how are you feeling so far?" She asked after showing me most of the house.

"What do you mean?" I replied not actually getting her question.

"Scared, nervous, happy, sad…what? I'm not like Jasper so I can't know without asking." Alice said opening a door.

"Umm...I fell fine. None of those things anymore. Just content I guess. And what do you mean like Jasper?" I asked confused.

She looked at me with sorry eyes. "Oh…well he can sort of read the way people are feeling, but his strong point is calming the people down."

I nodded.

"Well anyway… this is my bedroom. Delightful isn't it?" Alice asked as she bounced inside telling me to follow.

I looked around at all the pretty colors. "Oh yes it is. Maybe you could help me with my room." I laughed.

"Oh really? I would love to! When?" She asked.

I was kidding but it sounded like a good idea. "Tomorrow? I kind of need to get it done soon."

"That sounds fun! So tomorrow then?" She asked.

"Yea tomorrow. Chase is going to love you." I stated.

"Chase?" She looked at me before speaking again "Oh your brother. Why will he love me?"

"Because with you helping me means he won't have too." I answered

We both started cracking up at this, which led us into a conversation about how guys are lazy.

"So having fun then?" A voice came from her doorway.

"Sara is quite lovely Jasper." Alice stated with a smile.

"Yes she is which is why I'm taking her away from you now." Jasper said ushering me to come with him.

Alice pouted.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." She confirmed as her smile returned.

I followed Jasper down the hall until we got to a door on the right. He opened it and I followed him in. The room was painted in grays and blues.

"This is my room." He stated.

I almost laughed considering it was quite obvious already.

"So what is tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, you remember how I needed to paint my room?".

"Yes I do."

"Well Alice is going to come over tomorrow and help me out with it." I explained.

"That sounds appealing." Jasper joked as he sat down on the small sofa that was faced toward the large window.

"Are you saying you don't think it would be fun to spend a day painting my room?" I asked sitting down next to him.

He looked at me and grinned. "Well, I wouldn't say it would be very boring… but I wouldn't label it fun either."

"I think you're just not a fun person." I joked.

"I am indeed a greatly fun person." He stated faking hurt feelings.

"Well at least you believe in yourself." I said without containing my laughter. It wasn't even that funny to begin with. But I had been laughing a lot these days.

"You really aren't scared are you?" Jasper's tone turned serious.

"Nope." I answered still grinning.

Jasper looked long and hard into my eyes, it seemed like eternity but I would never really know what that felt like.

Jasper let out a breath and relaxed his posture. "I think that Bella and you are either completely out of your mind or Edward and I are extremely lucky to find the only two ladies that aren't scared."

I smiled at him. "And in the same town at that! What amazement."

He shook his head. "You do seem to amaze me."

The rest of the day was spent with Jasper and I sitting on the sofa talking, joking, and getting to know each other more. Most of the time I had completely forgotten about what he was. The only time it crossed my mind would be when he mentioned something that referred to it. I was developing feelings for him, and he had already made it clear about the way he felt towards me. Yet, if you were an outsider looking in…you would think we were just good friends. It was something I liked the sound of. A romantic relationship along with a friendship, it seemed perfect.

"It's getting dark out." Jasper said breaking my trance.

"So what?" I asked.

He laughed. "Dinner, with your family… have you forgotten already?"

I nodded my head. "I did forget."

"Hmm…You've just told me about it ten minutes ago." Jasper stated.

"I'm a forgetful person sometimes."

Jasper walked me to the front door before deciding to walk me all the way to my car. We lingered near the Volkswagen for a few moments.

"So…It was nice of you to invite me here today." I said with a smile.

"There was no other option." Jasper stated looking at me.

"Yea…"

"Sara, your not going to go home and forget about me are you?" He asked.

"Lord! Why would I do that?" I replied.

"You're just forgetful." Jasper joked.

We stood there for a few more moments. He pulled me into his embrace and I latched onto him with my arms around his neck. We didn't let go and I didn't want to but I really couldn't miss dinner tonight.

"Bye Jasper." I said climbing into the car.

"Goodbye Sara. See you soon…" He replied.

Shivers ran down my spine as I pulled out of his driveway, and they were the good kind of shivers.

A/N: Sorry for the delay it has been a busy time for me. I have a few different ways I would like this story to go. I would like to hear what my readers would like to see though, so any suggestions are welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

The Family Dinner:

My mother had actually gone out of her way making this dinner. She had bought a nice light blue table cloth and spent most of the day cleaning the kitchen. There was salad, freshly made bread, and chicken. I decided it wasn't as weird as I thought it would be once I sat down. Chase and my mother were laughing it up about something they were talking about before I walked in.

"This looks really good mom." I complimented.

Chase nodded in agreement.

"Well thank you dear. I thought it would be nice to have a family dinner." She stated.

"Yea it is nice." I replied.

We filled our plates with food and begun talking about things here and there.

"So Sara, You went to that boy Jasper's house today correct?" My mother asked.

"Yea I did." I answered.

"And how was that?" She asked.

My mother was defiantly one for prying.

"It was nice; The Cullen's have a really beautiful home." I stated between bites.

"Ahh, yes I've met the mother once I believe her name is Esme?"

"Yea that's her."

"Sweet lady she is." My mother chirped

Chase and I decided not to tell her about the dance, she still thought Jasper had taken me. I didn't want to have my mother thinking any bad thoughts of him. It took me a bit to convince Chase to go along with my little plan. Technically I did go to the dance because Emmett picked me up that night, so the dress wasn't wasted.

"Chase are you still seeing Holly?" My mother asked.

"No Holly was the other one. I'm causally dating Hayley now." Chase answered shoving buttered bread into his mouth.

"When you say casually…that means?" my mother looked a bit frightened.

"Just dating her because I'm interested…but if something better comes along I could break it off with her because it's not serious."

I tried to contain my laughter but it didn't work.

"What's so funny kid?" My brother asked glaring at me.

"The way you look Chase, I would stick with what you can get." I busted into laughter and looked over at my mom who was also letting a grin play on her lips.

Chase shook his head. "Oh really huh? Just for your information…they always called me the cute one."

I laughed again. "Okay Chase think what you want."

Chase wasn't bad looking with his ash brown hair that he wore in a shaggy mess on his head. The hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin appealed to girls at school. Yet, at the end of the day I'm his sister and it is just too easy to crack on him. He sometimes talked like he was the next Huge Heffner or something.

"Okay kids. No fighting." My mother warned.

The rest of dinner was spent with all of us talking about my mom's job and how that was going for her. She even let us in on some gossip she had heard from the women who got their hair done there. I helped my mother clear the table, do the dishes, and put the left over's away. Chase ran off to his room once he was done eating…to get out of helping I suppose.

"Mom, my friends Alice and Bella are going to come over tomorrow and help me paint my room. Is that okay?" I had called Bella as soon as I got home to invite her also; I mean Alice was her best friend and everything.

My mother looked at me with a smile. "Of course it is okay, I would be happy to meet some of your friends from school."

"Okay that's cool. Thank you." I was loading the dishwasher.

"Sara dear there is one other person I think I would like to meet." My mom hinted.

"Jasper right?" I chuckled

"And what is wrong with that?" She frowned.

I shook my head "Nothing is wrong with it. Jasper and I aren't that serious yet and I just don't see the reason for you to meet him so soon."

My mother laughed "I can."

"And what reason would that be?" I countered.

She grinned heavily handing me a dish. "Because you said that you aren't serious _yet_."

"Moommm." I wined.

She mocked me. "Daughhttterr."

We both laughed and I agreed to bring it up to him when the time was right.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay. This is the 1st half of chapter 18, my office word software expired so i have to go about buying it now. I can't use the word processer for a while. As soon as I can I promise i'll upload the rest of the chapter. Also sorry about the bad grammer and spelling.

Monday at school I was standing at the opened double doors that lead to the cafeteria. I was trying to figure out if I should sit with my brother or approach the Cullen table. I was weighing out the two options. I hadn't got an open invite to sit with Jasper and I haven't seen him today, but Alice was smiling at me. Chase was glancing at me on and off with a confused look on his face. I saw Jasper enter the lunch room from the doors that lead from outside. He looked like he knew I was standing there but he didn't look. Jasper walked over to the table and sat down before Alice and him begun a conversation. I felt someone behind me.

"I think its best if you sit with your brother today." Edward whispered softly as he walked by.

I listened to his advice and headed over to Chase; I settled down and sat quietly.

"What did that Edward character say to you?" He asked.

"Nothing important." I replied.

"Right, Sara did he say something to offend you? Should I confront him?" Chase said halfway getting up.

I laughed at that statement which got his attention.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

I didn't want to tell him that I was laughing because there was no way that Chase stood a chance against Edward because it would just make him want to prove himself.

Chase vs. Vampire = Chase dead.

That thought made my grin disappear.

"Chase I was laughing at the joke Edward told me before I walked over here. I have to go to my next class early; I need to make up some work." I lied getting up from the table and walking out of the cafeteria.

I roamed the halls not really sure where I was headed, but I eventually turned into the girls bathroom. I checked the stalls to make sure no one else was in there with me. It was a nervous habit I guess you could say. I put my purse on the counter and looked at myself in the mirror. I stared for a few minutes with my mind running blank. I felt spooked for some reason and I wasn't sure why. I knew the Cullens were vampires, I've talked about it with Jasper, I've seen things they can do that normal people cant. Yet, the fact that they were really vampires had apparently just sunk in. I still wasn't scared; my mind was just running a mile a minute.

If vampires were real, what if all the other fictional characters were real also. Werewolves, Zombies, Frankenstein, Witches…the list could go on.

The bell rand and shook me out of the trance I was in.

"Ugh!" I stressed as I grabbed my belongings and hurried out of the room.

I had two more classes to get through before I got to go home. I walked into the English room, down the isle, and took my seat. English was the one class I could actually say I liked, other then gym which is great to take out your frustration. I smiled and decided that there better be something in gym that I could hit.

"Tonight for homework your going to be writing a short story about either Ghosts, Werewolves, or Vampires. It is your choice, it must be two pages long. You may go." The teacher dismissed us five minutes early.

I earned a few looks as I walked out of the class room, it was probally because I was hesterically laughing. My life could be extremely ironic sometimes and useally I just laughed it off.

I was on my way to gym as I passed Edward who was leaning against a locker, I gave him a smile as I walked by. He was walking with me in a split second.

"Sara, I hope you know I would never hurt your brother." He said in a smooth and low voice.

"Who ever said you would?" I asked in confusion.

"I heard what you were thinking in lunch, and I would never hurt your brother." Edward replied.

"You were listening to my thoughts?" I asked.

He looked at the floor and back up again. "It was accidental. Jasper was saying something about you, so my mind went to you and it closed in on your thoughts. I'm sorry but sometimes I cant help it."

I smiled at the thought "What did Jasper say?"

"It wasn't anything important, and I'm not going to tell you."

"Well Edward, I need to be getting to class now but I know you wouldn't hurt Chase." I stated.

He nodded and fell behind. "I'll see you soon."


	19. Chapter 19

"Jasper I don't understand why you make yourself seem so weak." Edward said as he drove his siblings' home in the shiny Volvo.

"I don't know what you're thinking Edward, you know I'm the newest at this and I'm not as strong as you guys." Jasper defended as he stared out the window.

Edward chuckled. "Just because may not be as strong as we are, doesn't mean you're not strong."

"I know I usually side with you on most things Jasper, but this time I'm going to have to agree with Edward." Alice stated as she looked at her brother sympathetically. "You are around so many other students everyday at school, and you control yourself just fine."

"Those other students don't hold a candle to what Sara could do to me." jasper said in a serious tone still diverting his glance away from his siblings.

"Its probably best that Jasper stay away from her anyway. I mean we already have Bella in our family business, no need for another." Rosalie said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Why don't you just shut up huh? Just because you're not human doesn't mean you need to pick on people that are." Edward stated sending her an evil stare.

"Hey!" Emmett raised his voice to warn Edward not to throw that in his wife's face again.

"I've read her mind Emmett and I know that she doesn't not like Sara they way she didn't like Bella. Which is fine with me but she doesn't have to act like she doesn't like her just because she has a bitchy reputation to protect." Edward explained with a small grin at the end. He was half kidding but being completely serious at the same time.

This resulted in Emmett and Edward arguing all the way back to their house. After they had stepped out of the car, it turned physical. It wasn't all about what was said but Edward had been pricking Emmett's nerves all weekend long. Rosalie stood there watching without making a sincere attempt to get them to stop. It happened sometimes between the Cullen males.

Jasper headed into the house and as sluggishly as a vampire could he climbed the steps to his bedroom. He lied down on his bed with his hands laced behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He did this in the most normal human fashion, as he was a real teenage boy with girl trouble. Not just a 100 plus year old vampire who was physically 20 years of age, and pretended to be a high school senior.

"Come in." He said softly as he felt Alice's presence by the door.

"Jasper are you okay?" She asked gliding in.

"Yes Alice I'm fine." He answered.

She giggled and sat herself down on the desk. "I had a feeling you were going to end up with a human."

Jasper looked toward her and sat up straight on the bed. "What did you see Alice?"

"Well, you know how once in a while I'll see random things in the near future?" Alice asked.

"That's an extremely stupid question." Jasper replied standing up.

Alice huffed before continuing. "I saw a human becoming part of our family but I didn't see who it was or anything of the sort. All I knew was it had a romantic connection some how and I thought it was you."

"You thought it was me and you didn't tell me Alice? I could have prepared more. Done something." jasper threw his arms up in the air.

"It didn't happen long before Edward met Bella, and when that happened I thought I was just wrong about whom the romantic connection would be with." Alice explained.

"Oh, then I guess I can't be sore with you about that." Jasper voiced sitting back down.

"But Jasper something is different about what I saw and what is happening." Alice said in a serious tone and standing from her spot on the desk.

Again, out of nervousness Jasper planted his feet on the ground and stood up tall. "What."

Alice looked around the room almost searching for the right words. "My vision was quick, almost too quick for me to catch everything. I had to re play it many times in my head before I even understood in the slightest."

"I wish you would just tell me something Alice instead of beating around the bush." Jasper said stepping closer.

"Shut up brother. I'm only trying to get you to understand the way I am thinking…your no Edward." Alice complained. "Edward saved Bella from getting hurt by that van; the girl in my vision did get hurt by another car. Another thing is that Bella was so eager and willing to except what we are, and this girl wasn't." Alice sighed. "Jasper that's all I can tell you from my vision. I have never seen something that would happen in the future before someone made the decision for it to happen. I think it was just all the decisions people were making at that time somehow lead me to see that."

Jasper stayed quite.

Alice stayed quite.

"I can tell you are considering not seeing her again. Jasper, I do not think that is the best way to go about your insecurity. If this vision I had been about you then I think you should give it a chance." Alice finally said.

"I don't want to lose control and hurt her!" Jasper was getting louder out of frustration.

"Do you want to be with her?" Alice asked.

Jasper walked over to his window, putting his hand on the glass and stared outside toward the trees. "Yes." he finally whispered.

"Then you won't hurt her because you want to be with her. The more your around Sara the more you will be able to control yourself. Think about it…" Alice said quietly as she exited the room.

Jasper stared blankly out the window not moving a muscle in his body. The heaviness of the situation made Jasper open his window and jump out onto the nearest tree.

He was going for an afternoon run to clear his head.

***************

Maybe Jasper was having another hard time today at school, just like the night of the dance. It seemed like his moods could change without warning sometimes. I haven't known Jasper for an extended period of time but I found myself longing for the person I sat talking for hours with on a sofa. That day was the most refreshing days I've experienced in a very long while. It made me feel like my new start had finally started, instead of sitting in the background waiting for me to let go of my past.

"Sara!"

I had a best friend back in Baltimore named Mandy, but I had a friend here too and her name was Bella. I had an ex-boyfriend back in Baltimore named Frank, but I had a potential one here named Jasper. All I knew was if things started working out here then I wouldn't want to be uplifted from my new home and thrown somewhere else without much warning. That was one thing I was scared of, losing the people that I loved. It always seemed that if I care about someone…eventually they would be gone. Not so much because they died, but away from me defiantly.

"Sara!"

I wanted something to happen between Jasper and I but I didn't want to push anything on him. From what he has told me and from what I heard from Bella, Jasper could be a wild one sometimes. That was okay with me because I could be a wild one too. Not in the sucking someone's blood until they were drained dry way. I could cause my damage on people other ways; it is not as if I haven't done my share of damage. My brother could confirm that one if someone intended to ask in the first place. My whole goal with Jasper was to be happy and not get hurt again. I had the feeling if I was happy with Jasper it would come with some hurt too. Yet, all and all the little voice in my head told me that Jasper was the right decision. 

And my heart told me he was worth it.

"If I have to call you're name one more time!" My mother called.

"What mom?"

"Come help me with this new laptop!"

My mother and electronics don't get along very well.


	20. Chapter 20

Sara's P.O.V

It was Thursday now and I haven't done any of my homework all week. I was falling into a rut, slipping back into my old self. I decided that I wasn't going to go to school today and I wanted to act sick. That was easy for me since I tend to catch things easier then other people. Once I put on the too sick to eat anything act, my mother gave me some water and kissed me goodbye as she headed to work. Chase left early to pick up Hayley or something like that. After I knew my mother was gone for the day I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a hot shower. I thought about Bella and Edward, and how they were so in love with each other. I decided I didn't even know what love truly was, and wasn't sure if I ever would.

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my robe. I headed into my room and over to my computer chair. I stared at the screen saver floating a crossed the monitor.

"Troubled?" A smooth voice came from behind me.

I didn't bother turning around, I'd know his voice anywhere, smooth with a hint of southern draw. It was wonderful. "No." I whispered.

"Then why do I feel a wave of depression coming from you?" He asked.

I walked over to my bed and leaned against the window, looking out at the rain. Jasper was still standing in the corner of my room waiting for an answer I presume. "I'm not sure; maybe it's this town, the rain, school work. Maybe it's you."

"Well if it is me that is causing you this sorrow, I shall be on my way." Jasper said as he made his first move toward the door.

"I want you to stay." The words came from my mouth almost too quickly for me to catch.

Jasper paused and e traced the steps he just took.

"Jasper, what does my blood smell like to you?" I asked still looking out the window.

I heard him stutter slightly as he walked over toward my bed. He was practically standing right over me. "Fresh apples with dashes of cinnamon mixed in."

I thought about the smell for a moment before replying. "That doesn't sound that appetizing."

"You're very wrong." He said as I could feel him tense up for a moment.

I pried my eyes away from the rain and looked up at the vampire standing next to my bed. He was looking at me with the strangest look, I couldn't read it if I wanted to.

"I want you to be aware of the dangers that come with being around me." Jasper spoke as he pulled me up from the bed.

"I think you've made that clear already, very clear." I replied.

"What I just said, why did it make you angry?" Jasper asked.

I was starting to second guess how well I actually hid my emotions. "Because you already know how I feel about what you are, and what you could do. I'll take that chance even after knowing the dangers."

Jasper smiled but it faded quicker then it came. "I want you to be with me."

"I want to be with you."

"You will be disappointed; I have to be extremely careful around you. I can't kiss you, or anything exceeding that. Though I would like to more then you know." Jasper explained.

"One day we will be able to do those things." I stated. I believed it would be sooner then he thought.

"One day, far off in the future Sara." Jasper said before going to my dresser door.

I watched him look through my things and if it were to be anyone else I would have stopped them.

I watched him pull a few things out and set them down neatly on the bed. "Put these on and meet me downstairs." He said with a smile as he exited my room.

I looked down at his choices and sighed. There was a new pair of black jean pants, a semi dress shirt in the color brown, and a small black sweater. I didn't like this outfit, but he seemed to want me to look nice for some reason.

I slipped on my new pair of converses and sat down at my mirror. I let my hair down from its pony tail and watched it fall to my shoulders, framing my face in curls. I quickly and may I say neatly threw on a layer of make up to match the outfit. I headed down stairs to see Jasper looking at the family pictures.

"You look interesting here Sara." He stated pointing to a thanksgiving dinner a few years back. "And here…" He added.

I studied the two pictures with a frown. "I do don't I?"

"Why is this?" He asked putting the photo album down and standing up.

"Because I wasn't myself that day. Where are we going?" I changed the subject.

"You will see soon enough." Jasper answered as he put his hand on the small of my back and led me to his car.


End file.
